


临行一醉

by paradoxaligner



Series: 【授权翻译】What He Likes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Cocaine, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Post Reichenbach, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Withdrawal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: “假如我让你守着门，自己一枪毙了自己，你也什么都不会说吗？”追踪莫里亚蒂犯罪网络的一年半之后，夏洛克终于准备好回到伦敦了。但艾琳不愿让他无视自己的毒瘾就回归，当然还有她使他感受到的痛苦和他们之间的感情。夏洛克可不打算让她好过。君之所爱：第五部分——完结





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One for the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447609) by [solojones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solojones/pseuds/solojones). 

（作者注：特拉维夫的沙洛姆酒店是真实存在的，房间真的像所描述的那样。包括透视的浴室。自行谷歌 ~ ）

本地的药店显然不是买红酒的最高雅别致的地方。而且艾琳没有无视这其中她这两年间生活变化的象征。但在特拉维夫星期五的晚上八点，许多正经商店已经由于安息日 * 而关闭了。

* 注：犹太历每周的第七日（自星期五日落到星期六日落）。犹太人谨守安息日为圣日，不许工作。

而且这家店里还有些顶好的一百舍科勒的红酒。你可不能怪罪有一点绝望的女孩。

这是工作长久的一天，有时候你单纯需要任何种类的饮品。就在艾琳拿起她选好的那瓶并开始绕过高耸的酒架时，她短暂地停住了，因为她看见了几个过道远处的修长的黑发男人。

夏洛克福尔摩斯完全把吸毒成瘾、感到羞愧的自己从她公寓里拉出来，离现在已经有五个月时间了。

五个月，她已经真的完全相信她再也见不到他了。

要不因为他在回避着再次与她对视的机会，要不就是因为他会再次狂用放纵，这回独自一人然后以用药过量致死告终。

她尝试着不去想这些，虽然时不时那副场景会闪现在她脑海里，让她浑身的血液都冰冷。但现在他站在这里，身上有些淤青但看上去比上回她见到他的状态好些。

夏洛克福尔摩斯，在她特拉维夫的药店里买医疗用品，纵使他在这时本可以在世界上任何一个地方。

现在艾琳需要点比红酒更强劲的东西。

她藏在酒架后面，感觉自己足够安全可以看着他一阵子。他在收集多种大小的石膏、纱布、医用胶带和消毒药膏。

这么说，又过了一个稍好的星期，她默想到，记起了那回他拜访时身上的伤痕。

她知道他所做的打击莫里亚蒂犯罪网络的工作是危险的。她看着他去收银台拿了点医用胶带时，想起了这种危险的工作可能是另外一件可以杀死他的东西。艾琳不禁短暂地闭上眼睛。

然后，她下定决心，将她选好的红酒放回到酒架上，悄悄跟着夏洛克出了门。

这有风险，但她不打算让他溜走。至少不会在她害怕着他到现在已经死了的时候。

甚至是在两人之间有着二十米的距离，她都知道他有可能意识到有人在跟踪他。毕竟，如果他没有这种小心的话，他不可能存活这么久。但在一两个街区过后，艾琳意识到夏洛克的步态、站姿、一切都有些不同。

他在加速快走，当然，但他根本没有四处张望或是紧张。这让她有点担心。他是否如此对自己的安危毫不在意以至于放弃了采用预防措施？

艾琳在他走进一个海滩上的精品酒店时更加惊讶了。特拉维夫沙洛姆酒店，标牌上写到。看着摆设应该是一个昂贵而精致的地方。完全不是她所预想的。

有预算地简单生活并需要避开任何特别的注意力，她本以为夏洛克过去的十八个月里大多数时间都呆在阴森的汽车旅馆里。一家在海滩上的只有很少房间和能记住所有客户的周到员工的豪华酒店根本就不符合形势所趋。

从门外望进酒店大堂，艾琳看见夏洛克穿过了有着许多有靠背且精心布置的椅子的大堂。他走到后面，可能是到了什么楼梯里。如果她在他走到自己的房间里前完全失去他的踪迹，那么想明白他在哪里就会变成繁重的工作了。

虽然并不是不可能，但毫无疑问那会耗费时间，而艾琳感觉自己很不耐烦。事实上，在迈进大堂并自信镇静地前行到后楼梯间时，她感觉自己的心跳比平常要快不少。

艾琳小心翼翼地上楼梯，扫视了一楼的拐弯处，刚好看见夏洛克消失进走廊远端的一个房间。

一间海景房有帮助，艾琳想到。安静而不受打扰。好吧至少这个部分还是像夏洛克的作风。有着白色木嵌板的墙壁和海军蓝相间白色条纹的装潢同样也像。

整间房实际上让她有些想起了自己以前在贝尔格莱维区的公寓。艾琳感到有种奇怪的乡愁袭来。过了一会儿她才慢慢沿着走廊走过去，脚步轻盈，虽然她不知道这是为什么。

这不是说她要闯进夏洛克的房间里。他明显迟早都要知道她就在这外面。

但就在她慢慢接近的时候，艾琳意识到她并不真的知道应该说什么好。

当夏洛克在五个月前离开她的公寓时，她明白自己彻底失去了他的信任。就算是他相信了她说没有试图操控他的说辞，他们上回的事件自身来讲已经足够有破坏力而且尴尬的了。她没有阻止他离去，是因为他决定了不会再见她。

而现在，她意识到，他当然还没有反悔。

他在特拉维夫，却没有花时间去看一看她。显然夏洛克仍然不想见她。这足以让她停下来。

但她现在站在他门外，艾琳可以微弱地听见他在里面移动的声响。他就在这里，在门的另一端。艾琳不相信天意或是命运，不相信这一类老生常谈的东西。但她确实相信把握当下无所畏惧。

她已经花费了五个月来担心夏洛克，想知道她是不是应该阻止他离开，是不是仅仅是她的骄傲阻止她说出自己真正想要的。

她当然知道在他们差点共眠的那夜之后她糟糕地搞砸了解释自己的机会。她给了他自己仅是在帮他一个有关那方面的忙，而这摧毁了他。在那之后的每个月里，这又摧毁了她。

有许多事情都是她想说却没说出口的。有许多是她确信自己没有机会告诉他的。而如果她再错过这次机会的话，她就真该下地狱。

抬起手来，并逼迫自己自信地吐气，艾琳坚决地敲了敲夏洛克的门。

里面的沙沙声减弱了。尽管她听不到，艾琳还是能打赌夏洛克在静静地接近房门。到现在，他对这种事情肯定已经轻车驾熟了。艾琳试着让自己看起来既不自鸣得意又不惊恐万分。她将手臂交叠在胸前，等待着。

门上的猫眼玻璃处变暗了，这是唯一显示有人就在门的另一边的表现。那只眼睛悄悄移开了。

一切陷入了长久而耐人寻味的沉默中。

艾琳开始想着夏洛克也许真的选择对她视而不见时，她听到门闩轻轻地发出咔哒一声。那扇门缓缓打开了，慢得让人痛苦，而且只有一半开了。夏洛克站在那儿，左臂挡在门后，似乎那是什么屏障一样。

艾琳镇定地察看了他。比起上回她见到他来说，他看起来没那么病态了，她只能祈祷这是他没再用那么多可卡因的结果。也许他在五个月前冒险差点在她的公寓里送命后完全摆脱了它。

不过，他仍看起来忙乱而慌张，穿的也有些破烂。夏洛克已经将一小块弹性绷带贴在了他右眼边上的伤口上，但他脸上仍有几处划伤暴露在空气中。虽然他的胸膛半隐在房内，艾琳也还是能看到他已解开了他的衬衫，可能正准备治疗那里的擦伤和淤痕。

艾琳仅用平静的一眼扫视就观察到了这一切，然后将视线放回他的脸上。他对上了她的眼睛，这令她非常惊讶。他摆出的表情是熟练的冷漠态度。

但这冷漠没有持续多久他就低下了头，深呼吸一下，似乎是在试图保持镇定。她敢打包票，这段日子以来没多少事能让夏洛克.福尔摩斯情绪失控。但令她惊讶的是，艾琳不再为自己也是其中之一而骄傲了。

她等了几秒，然后意识到他并不是在对她说话前使自己镇定下来，事实上他看上去并不打算谈话或是做任何事。她挑起眉毛，提醒似的说：“你要说什么吗？”

他的头慢慢抬起来，对她怒目而视：“你敲了我的门。”

“而你开了门。”她指出。

“我只是在担心如果不开你会破门而入。”他回答道。合情合理，这并不完全是新奇的。“你是怎么找到我的？”

“我在药店看见你了然后跟踪你到这里来。”艾琳直白地解释说。

夏洛克的眼睛眯了起来：“你恰好和我在同一时间在同一家店里？那里甚至不是你家附近。”他指出，艾琳并没有遗漏话语中他故意选择远离她的公寓这一事实的暗示。

“我出去吃晚饭了，正在回家前去买瓶红酒。”艾琳坚定地回答道。

他看起来仍旧非常怀疑，于是艾琳把自己的骄傲隐忍下去，说：“听着，我很肯定我俩能在这门口互相挖苦一晚上，但我会更愿意免去这些客套并进门。在屋里我们再好好谈一谈。”

在打量了她一会儿之后，夏洛克从房门退回房内一步：“你爱讲什么就讲什么吧，但我可没什么好说的了。”他直白地告诉她，转身走到房间里面。

艾琳自己进了房，在身后关上门。夏洛克正站在他分散在桌子上的医疗宝库旁边。他完全脱下了他的衬衫，开始把消毒药膏轻敷在擦伤上。艾琳把视线从他身上移开，将房间收入眼底。

房间很开阔，非常舒适，看起来优雅豪华。床头板装着和走廊相同的丝质条状软垫，上边多了些金线绣的装饰图案。其他的一切都是白色的，或是有着纵横交错的灰线。在从天花板落地大窗边有一个大浴缸，窗户俯瞰着大海。

在她右手边不远处的浴室有些怪异，那围在周边的四壁完全是玻璃做的，半掩着通向房间内剩下的地方。在外边则额外有着帘子保护隐私。

艾琳赞许地点点头，重新看着夏洛克说：“这可真是一家非常好的酒店。我们几乎像是待在英国的一个海边小镇呢。”夏洛克什么都没说，在忙着将一块纱布用胶带贴在他右臂上一道深长的切口上。

“需要帮忙吗？”艾琳问道。

“怎么，你这回也想有偿成为我的护士吗？”夏洛克酸溜溜地说，仅是短促地看了她一眼，然后继续绑扎着伤口。艾琳吞咽了一下，惊讶于他的回答，一边想着他一定以为自己会答应。

夏洛克继续说：“事先说清楚，我上回跟你说我不想让你碰我时，我的意思是无论何时都绝对不要。如果你有什么要说的话，赶紧吐出来，然后离开。”

他尖锐的语调同样令她惊讶，虽然她想自己本不该吃惊了。毕竟他上回离开她的公寓时似乎被深深地侮辱了，而且——纵使她不会当着他的面用这个词——心碎了。

对他来说不幸的是，他对发生过的一切还是如此伤心的事实仅仅告诉了她夏洛克对她的情感仍旧没有变。

但她不能简简单单地把自己想要说的吐出来。事实上，她根本不知道自己想对他说什么才好，也不知道她说的任何话能否修补他们之间的关系。她刚才跟踪他完全是出于直觉，而现在她头昏脑胀，希望有什么可以扶助的坚固物体支撑住自己。

她换了个话题，对他手臂上和胸膛上的擦伤和淤痕点头示意一下，问道：“这回这些都是从哪里得来的？”

夏洛克在开口前犹疑片刻，其语气就像是在播报有利的天气预报：“唔我刚好在，噢，三小时前在死海边杀了塞巴斯蒂安 . 莫兰回来。他并不太喜欢被杀，所以有了你看到的这些。”

艾琳的眼睛睁大了，单单是提到这个名字就让她的喉咙由于恐惧而紧缩。

从她所知道的来推断，莫兰是莫里亚蒂最好的中尉，是几乎肯定在他死后接手了他的犯罪网络的人。同时他也是一个凶狠的搏斗者，狙击手，还是在莫里亚蒂玩他那针对夏洛克的恐怖游戏时对付单独 John 的狙击手。

所以，听到夏洛克这样轻率地提起自己刚刚谋杀了莫兰……艾琳的心咚咚地跳着，她只能定定地站在那里。

“天啊。”她最后轻声说道，试图变得足够专注，弄明白这一切。夏洛克将缝伤口的针线放到一边，手上沾上了新鲜的血。艾琳这时问道：“所以这意味着什么？对于那个犯罪网络来说？”

“这意味着，”夏洛克说，停下话语来用牙齿撕开易理妥 * 弹性绷带的包装，然后将它贴在他左肩的一个深切口上。“莫里亚蒂的犯罪网络已经被有效地灭绝了。”

【 * 注：一种弹性绷带的商品名】

艾琳屏住片刻呼吸，盯着夏洛克，看着他有什么反应。他肯定意识到这事情有多么重大了，但他由于自己的性格，并没有被这种事件震撼。艾琳被迫要提示他：“而这对你来说意味着什么呢？”

现在夏洛克犹豫了，听上去有些慎重，说：“我明天下午就要飞回伦敦了。如果我可以，我本愿在今晚就走的。莫兰的尸体在死海的一个洞穴里。但我把他的随身物品留在能被找到的地方了，他会在几天内被登山者或游泳的人找到。这，我想，由于他和哈马斯组织 * 的联系，摩萨德会很高兴听到这个消息的。

“不过，当那发生的时候我还是不要呆在以斯列了，为了安全起见。但我必须将我的航班伪造在几天前，人们不常准点落到陷阱里。”

【注 * ：巴勒斯坦伊斯兰原教主义运动组织。摩萨德详见前文。】

艾琳试图遮掩住在听到他第二天就要离开的消息时，自己的惊讶和失望。

“那么，我能看见你真是幸运之至。”她说。

“是吗？”他小声咕哝着。

“你本来决定路过特拉维夫而不见我。”艾琳指出。

“那本来是我的计划。”夏洛克嘟囔着说，附上了结论性的一句：“但显然你有些无比要紧的事要谈。”

他比自己所以为的还要正确，但艾琳并没有充分准备好谈论那些。

他明天就要走了。这不仅说明他不会呆在这儿多久了，还意味着他没有马上离开。

如果她可以找到一种方法，或有时间来理顺思路并表达给他听就好了。当前眼下，她能说的只有：

“ 我没什么要说的。我只是想见见你。”

“ 好吧。”夏洛克说，冰冷地看着她，一边从他包里抽出一支针管和一个熟悉的试剂瓶。艾琳的五脏六腑都搅在了一起，她短暂地闭起眼睛。可能期望他完全戒掉只是奢望。

不过说实话，他有什么动力去完全戒掉呢？“你可以看着我庆祝我的最后胜利。”

艾琳感觉自己身体里灌满了铅一般的沉重，而她只能看着夏洛克坐在床边缘，迅速地抽取一些可卡因溶液到注射器里。他用一块酒精棉清理他的右肘，然后他把那瓶子放到一边，将注射器换到了做手里，接着开始快速甩手臂，一边在上面找血管。

一切都是那么熟悉，并有着一种悠闲的效率，这让艾琳在夏洛克将针头陷进皮肤里之前几乎没有时间来让自己镇定下来。显然他比半年之前他摔断右手时能够更加熟练地使用左手了。这个想法让她心痛。

夏洛克回抽了一点血到注射器里，可这回艾琳不需要在犹豫自己想要什么了。他就要回伦敦去了，这本该意味着他的噩梦的结束。但如果他仍旧这样下去，不在意达成目标的话，这些都不会结束。

夏洛克成功假死了一次，为了救人命将自己抛进量身定制的地狱中。现在该是别人来救他的命的时候了。

一瞬间，艾琳已经俯身到夏洛克面前，她的手抚在他的左手上，在他能够推进注射器之前制止了他。

“ 一起吃晚餐吧。”

她说道，近乎绝望。

夏洛克身体里的每一块肌肉都在她的触碰和话语下僵住了。一开始他没抬头，他的下巴生气地绷着，而他的唇则颤抖着试图保持镇定。他的呼吸变得深沉而断断续续。当他最终抬起头来与艾琳对视时，怒气和痛苦在他的表情中交杂着，似乎要伤她入骨。

“ 这就是你为什么来？”他几乎是低吼着说，“来嘲笑我的？”

艾琳的表情柔化到一种从未在夏洛克身边显现出的程度，也许，这种温柔也没有在任何人面前展现过。她真诚地看着他，没有伪装，手仍然紧紧地抓着他的：“我没有在嘲笑你，夏洛克。我是说真的。这真的是你想要用来庆祝自己的解脱的方式吗？回家？”

夏洛克仍然看起来很生气，但语调变得忧愁了，他回答说：“想怎么样和这些没有关系。”

艾琳吞咽一下，喉咙似乎打了结。她不能再次目睹这些了，也不能再忍受下去了。有太多次她亲手将那注射器的活塞推下，有时是字面意义上的动手，有时是精神上的帮凶。在种种情况下，她都认为他一开始能走到这一步是她的错。

但，不能再继续了。

这不是他所喜欢的。而这也绝对不是她想要让他拥有的。艾琳继续怜悯地凝视着他，说到：“你想要的应该和你的计划有关系。它本来就该对你的决定起作用。”

她吸了一口气，然后继续：“我知道对你来说忘记我们之间发生过什么事情会更简单些，但显然那么想是不对的。你明显没有忘记，而我知道我不能忘却。有那么多事我想让你明白……”

她停下了，不确定自己会把话题引向何方，但受他怒气微微消散的鼓励，她缓缓地将另一只手抬起，放在那条被针头插进的手臂上，温柔地将它移开。针头从血管中抽出，带着一滴血。

夏洛克微微颤抖着，用尽全力保持镇定。艾琳保持着与他那迷茫的眼睛的对视。

“你怎么可以忘记了那么久之前，还在伦敦的时候，你推理出的事实？关于我和我对你的感觉，你是对的。你不记得那些了吗？”

“世事变更。”他紧绷着回答道。

“确实。”她同意到，“而它们也确实变了。许多都向更坏的方向发展了。但那并不意味着情感也在变迁。”她再次吞咽，感觉说出那些话使她不自在地暴露。“你和我，我们是复杂的人。这就是为什么一开始我们互相吸引。你不认为，”她缓缓地说，带着点挑战意味地看向他：“这就是一个需要全面探索才能理解的谜团吗？”

夏洛克看起来有些警惕，很明显他知道她是在利用他天性中想要把所有东西都拆开来方方面面地观察，并作出完整推理判断的部分。但这种清楚的意识并没有让他那种渴望减少分毫，这点从他烦恼地抿在一起的嘴唇就能看出来。

他正在决策的边缘犹豫。

静静地，艾琳诚挚地补充道：“求你了，夏洛克。我是真诚的，和我吃晚餐吧？”

从他脸上的表情来看，艾琳知道自己成功了，而侦探自己也知道。他的好奇心最终还是俘获了他。不管他之前对艾琳做出了怎样的推理，显然那些在过去的五个月里没有在他脑海中正确地形成。

夏洛克福尔摩斯不能抵抗一个谜团的诱惑，而他们之间的一切绝对是个出色的谜团。

他似是被打败了地点了点头，然后她从他手中接过注射器，抽身离开：“我能把这扔了吗？”她温柔地问道。

“如果你喜欢的话，”他回答说，听起来像是完全被打败了，像是他又一次踏入了一个他不能逃离的陷阱。她希望他不会在晚餐全程里保持这种忧郁，但现在她对自己能够将他那该死的玩意的一部分扔掉已经很满足了。

她拿起试剂瓶走到厕所。透过玻璃外墙，一边将可卡因都倒进水槽，她可以看到夏洛克慢慢站起身，从包里找出一件换洗衬衫。

当她将注射器和瓶子都扔进垃圾桶的时候，夏洛克已经穿好衬衫扣好扣子了。

“你不能想象我碰见你有多么高兴。能再有一次机会看到你，但除了其他那些……”艾琳又打住话头——夏洛克看上去非常像一个准备好接受一耳光的人，而不是因为她的举动而感到解脱。那就像是他在使自己更坚强，以免被即将到来的痛苦冲垮。

当然了，他怎么可能期望从我这里得到除了痛苦外的东西呢？艾琳想到，由于这种明了她的胸腔痛苦地紧缩。

痛苦，那就是一切都殊途同归的结果，不是吗？

夏洛克的眼睛紧紧盯着地板，他紧绷地说到：“我们能走了吗？”

紧张地吞咽一下，并让自己的声音稳定到正常的音色，艾琳回答说：“当然。”

夏洛克等她走过自己后才跟了上去。他们穿过走廊向着酒店的餐厅走去时，夏洛克保持自己目视前方，他的面容挂上了令人无法读懂的面具。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

夏洛克仍旧沉默寡言，而且在坐下在餐馆里点上菜的全程中都看起来极其不愉快。缄默令人难以承受，但艾琳无法在侍者让他们独处之前打破它。

她不能在别人没几分钟就在他们的桌边忙来忙去的时候明确地提到他的可卡因瘾。虽然他们也许不会完美地讲英语，但她和夏洛克都更喜欢慎重的一点。

当侍者终于取走了他们的菜单并离开后，艾琳的视线穿过餐桌盯着夏洛克，他才刚刚稍微镇定了一点，仍旧看起来怒气冲冲，但没有像离开房间时那么垂头丧气了。“那么，”艾琳将餐巾摊开在腿上开始说：“我来聊聊天，虽然我知道我们都讨厌闲谈。”

她停下，习惯性地等着他的感激，但他没有表示。他喝了一小口水，没有说什么。这也许比我想象的要难，艾琳意识到。有些事她甚至不确定如何让自己接受，而他的态度一点都不在帮忙。

不过奇怪的是，从去年以来他们倒是在一个领域轻车驾熟。稳稳地看了他一眼后，她说：“这么说你要回到伦敦去。那你的毒瘾怎么办？那些也要跟着你回到伦敦吗？”

他抬头看她，惊讶于她的坦白。过了一会儿，他自己似乎也发现了这个熟悉却病态的话题有多么惬意，回答道：“不，我要戒了，我必须戒掉。”

这让她感觉好点了。至少他知道他应该停下。又不过，他五个月前也同样知道这点。自然，他那时候没有保证过自己真的要试图戒掉。现在他说他要戒，可她却不似他那般信心满满。

“那么刚才在楼上，那是怎么回事？上路前的狂欢？”她问道。他简单地点了点头。“而现在你就要直接戒掉，就像那么简单？”她怀疑地说。

夏洛克抿起嘴唇：“是的，虽然这跟你一点关系都没有。”

“那不是你这一年来告诉我的。”艾琳指出，“事实上你让它和我很有关系。”

虽然她意识到他们俩对这瘾承担的责任一样多，但她不能阻止自责。而这从来都是一个人的错。

“然后我就让你脱离了干系，”他指出，毫无笑意地假笑着：“可看看，现在你扔在这儿。”

艾琳变了点脸色。“的确。”她点点头同意道，试图让这个举动变得更像是个支持的表现而不是义务的顺从。“我的意思只是我相信你自己这样做肯定不容易。你是将要去实施一个戒毒计划吗？”

夏洛克嘲讽道：“我甚至不是正式活着的。”

“当然迈克罗夫特可以改正那个。”艾琳提出，她知道较大的福尔摩斯参与了夏洛克的假死，因而猜测他定会帮夏洛克重新“活过来”。

弟弟沉默了，不过她认为那是一种默认，于是她又说：“也许在这方面他也能帮你……”看到他的表情后，她停住了。

现在夏洛克的下颚肌肉在怒气中紧绷。他用低沉的嗓音说：“就算是燃烧的地狱结上冰了我也不会告诉他药物的事，或是寻求他的帮助。这只会给他幸灾乐祸的机会。而且这一切本就是他引起的。”

他手上紧紧抓着水杯，不过他似乎并没有注意到自己这么做。艾琳不打算再碰这个话题了。夏洛克对他哥哥愤愤不平并不是错的，甚至是她自己用大部分通过莫里亚蒂提供的文件了解到的关于迈克罗夫特 . 福尔摩斯的有限了解来说，都绝对不会想恳求那男人的帮助。

“好吧，”她说，“不过，突然戒毒后承受的痛苦肯定很有挑战性。”

“之前成功过。”夏洛克反驳说，拿起杯子喝了一大口水使自己镇定下来。

艾琳却想起，在莫里亚蒂那份文件中明显提到过他清醒的时期也并没有持续很久，直到他最终离开戒毒所，后来有了华生作为室友让他远离麻烦。

“那不过需要渡过几个挺难受的星期。”夏洛克继续说，“这不是像海洛因或是酒精那么强力的肉体毒瘾。可卡因瘾要戒掉，实际上主要在本质上是心理上的。”

“这么说是头脑超越物质咯。”艾琳有些轻率地说，一边喝水一边挑起眉毛。“没错。”他严肃地回答，显然他已经很细致地想过并说服了自己到底一切会如何进展。

“我会回到贝克街，重新开工。那时我就不需任何药物了。我之前也不用。”他指出。艾琳知道他似乎做出了许多假设，她自己却并没有这么乐观。

特别是他没有考虑到华生和雷垂斯特及所有在伦敦的人们肯定会被他的死去所影响，改变。他不能简单地活着逛回去，期望什么都没变或期望自己能就这样忽视自己将一年的大部分时间花费在磕嗨和严重沮丧的状态中。

不过，他见过夏洛克完成各种事情，他在任何方面都非常特别。也许如果她能有点帮助的话……“所以你会告诉约翰吗？”

夏洛克僵住了，长久地盯着她：“绝多不会。”他小声说，“他没有理由知道。事实上我非常希望能保证他不知道。我最不需要的就是进一步的侮辱，让约翰知道我……”他突然间停顿住，似乎意识到了自己在说什么，将视现移开了一会儿。

但艾琳已经知道他在想什么了。他在想一切让她见证过的侮辱。他不想让华生知道他的脆弱，知道他又一次向毒瘾屈服，知道他变得声名狼藉，令人不快。

这些都是艾琳在过去的十一个月中认识和见证到的。

那次之后，夏洛克几乎不能再与她对视了。是的，她还非常不明智地将巨大的人格创伤附加在那上面，形成一个她仍看出来敞开着的伤口。但他自己的毒瘾就已经足够让他羞愧了。夏洛克当然不想把这负担与华生分享。

艾琳的眉毛由于怜悯而皱起，她静静坐着，过了一会儿夏洛克才镇定下来，平板地说：“我是不会在自己完全戒掉前和约翰或哈德森太太见面的。”他说着，就像是得了一场不想得上的重感冒，艾琳这样想到。

说实话她感到大吃一惊：“所以你要回伦敦，干嘛，自己坐在酒店里等着毒瘾退掉？”

“大概是吧。有可能的话，我也会喜欢有机会观察约翰的新生活日常及变化。我走之后就没有打听过他的消息了。他甚至没有更新他那愚蠢的博客。”夏洛克嘟囔道，又大口喝水。

艾琳的第一反应是问他为什么不留在这里还有他是否接受她的帮助，但她马上停下了那种思绪。他刚刚在这儿杀了人，就像他说的，避开以色列一段时间以防万一是最好的。再说了，她知道这种提供帮助的话会得到什么回答。

不过，一想到他要一个人花几个星期坐在什么酒店里，很有可能正在遭受折磨，她的心弦就再次绷紧。这种心病是她在过去的这一年中染上的坏习惯。

可是说真的，她知道夏洛克要自己忍受痛苦，还能感觉到什么呢？他真的需要华生的帮助。

她知道他在担心自己的朋友会怎么想他，但艾琳猜测，医生会挺善解人意地接受的。天知道，那男人能忍受夏洛克基本上所有怪癖。而且华生对他的朋友极其有保护欲。或者说当艾琳介入的时候是这样。她现在可不知道他会不会对侦探有什么看法了，因为夏洛克根本就无法让自己告诉约翰这些。

艾琳知道他对这一切感到多么羞愧。她自己最糟糕的做法是让他全程一直这样想了下去。也许某种程度上让他进一步深入吸毒。在过去的五个月中，她仔细想过之后，这让她感到真实的恶心。

艾琳现在不能彻底理解为什么自己会认为这一切是夏洛克所喜欢的。甚至是药物激励了他面对她时的信心，让他大胆到表达自己感觉的一部分时，事态终究变得极端糟糕。

艾琳闭上眼睛，试图摆脱接连袭来，擅自冲入她心房的影像、话语和感情。没有一件事让她感到骄傲，值得庆幸的是她被带着食物而来的侍者将菜放在桌上的动作拉回现实中。

不过在菜上齐后，一句“谢谢”和一句“请加点水”不足以让她完全分散对自己愧疚的注意力。侍者走后，轮到她看起来极不愉快了。

夏洛克似乎没有注意到，但是现在他有食物作为借口，不用再将注意力集中在他们的话题上。他绝对不会让这坦白对她来说容易一分一毫的。

“夏洛克，”她说，试图吸引他的注意力。她希望他能看着她，但侦探没有。“我知道当提到药物时，我不能作为榜样。我是那一个没有一开始就阻止你的人——仔细算起来应该说是第四个。”她小声补充道。

现在他确实抬头了，虽然仍有些小心翼翼的，他的叉子停在将食物送到嘴边的半路上。“嗯，马后炮。”他嘟囔一句，又吃了一口。

艾琳微微摇了摇头：“不，不是这样。我当时就知道那是错误的，每一次都是。我能看到那东西对你做了什么。”

夏洛克吞下食物，慢慢将叉子放下。她注意到他的手在颤抖，他先喝了口水，似乎要让自己镇定下来，然后才完完全全地看着她。

“好吧。如果你如此强烈地反对的话，”他开口说，语调简短生硬且带着职责的意味：“为什么你没有试着阻止我呢？”

这是个沉重的意味深长的问题，而他很清楚这一点，从他的声音语调和他前倾靠在桌边的体态能看出来。艾琳有许多时间来思考这个问题，所以她恰好知道原因。之前有段时间她只想再见到她并告诉他自己的自傲有多么愚蠢。

起先，这也是她跟踪他到这里的动力。可是直到现在艾琳都还是犹豫着，因为她看到了他表情中控制压抑住的怒火。

不确定现在告诉他这些是不是只会让事态更糟糕，所以她反而说：“我以为我是在尊重你的意愿。那是你付钱买的东西。”不行的是这让夏洛克更生气了。

他的语调现在变得低沉却伤人，他盯着她说道：“那如果我付钱给你叫你守在门外，而同时我在自己脑袋上开一枪，你是不是也会服从呢？”

艾琳的眉毛不自觉地皱在一起，将她的表情柔化成含有极深内疚的样子。同时，他深深的怒气让她认识到了一种她从未考虑过的可能性。她曾认为他不断重复穿越大洋来见她仅是因为他受她吸引，并想要靠近她。这很明显是毫无疑问的。但假如在那背后还有更多呢？

艾琳镇静地吸了一口气，惊讶与自己突然间是如此的颤抖，然后试探地问他：“你想让我阻止你吗？”

“当然不想。”夏洛克尖锐地回应道，“我只是说既然你当时被付了钱并沉默地守在旁边什么都没反对，那么现在来抗议我的行为便是极其虚伪的举动。显然钱对你来说比我逐渐上瘾的事实重要许多。我投奔你，是为了在相对安全的地方使用可卡因，不是为了被救赎。”夏洛克怒斥道，也许语速有些太快了，情感也有些太激动了。

“两者并不互相排斥。”艾琳说，努力吞咽着被他指责拜金的痛苦。夏洛克故意专注于切开自己的晚餐，从他的否认中艾琳感觉他已经给出真实答案了。而这伤她至深。

当然他确实希望在安全的环境中吸食，而她是他唯一了解的人，所以他几乎没有选择的余地。但他上回已经承认了他不断回来以色列是为了见她。

而且她意识到，他会来也是因为想要她在乎他。让她足够在乎到阻止他继续堕落的地步。是因为他自己无法阻止自己。她什么都没做，直到那一天，如果他注射了那一剂强效兴奋剂的话，真的要在她的公寓中身亡。

相对于她一开始就阻止他，或是后来在他完全陷入毒瘾前那几次阻止他的情况来说，那一次只能算是一点点慰藉。

天啊，他完全有理由认为她是冷酷而漠不关心的。

艾琳用力吞咽一下，惊讶地发现自己的喉中刺痛，声线颤抖。她大多数时候都不会表现什么感情，如果她表现出来了，那么事情也许不会走到今天这个地步。

终于，她不再掩饰声音中的微震。终于，她意识到他需要听到这些话：

“夏洛克，我本想阻止你的。”她的语调肯定令他惊讶了，因为他不再埋头吃饭，又一次抬头小心翼翼地看着她。她继续道：“我发誓我真的想。每一次都想。我很对不起。”

“那为什么你没有呢？”他问道，放下了所有假装自己不知道她意思的伪装。他敏锐地发现自己的一部分多么希望她能帮他戒毒。

艾琳忧伤地笑了笑，说：“我不想让你觉得我很重感情。我知道你有多抗拒那个。而我自己也对那同样抗拒。”

现在他和她保持对视，他的表情中满是惶恐。

“你总是在说情感有多么危险……”

“它对我来说是的。它对我来说除了危险外什么都不是。”夏洛克紧紧地回答道。

艾琳摇摇头：“不，你错了。比情感更糟的是我们两人都在否认我们之间明显存在的情感。说实话，难道不就是隐藏它，让它成为一个秘密变成了我们之间共有的弱点？如果我们完全没有感情，那又另当别论。但很明显，那与事实不符。自从那次在伦敦后我们都知道这点，但我们都坚决抵制它。至少我是这样做的，出于我那十分愚蠢的自尊心。”

她看着他的面庞，希望看到他卸下如出一辙的骄傲，就算是一点也好，但不幸的是他的表情变为无动于衷的面具。这么说，艾琳必须要做低声下气的那一个了。

“如果我们坦率一点，如果我们像普通人一样……”夏洛克嘲笑起来，再次打断了她：“我可不想变成普通人，我向你保证。我也不知道为什么你想要变成那样。那会夺走你所有的优良品质。”

“如果仅是在这方面我们像普通人一点，不要有这样荒唐而固执的冷漠，”艾琳进一步紧逼，下定决心不让任何事情阻止她。她已经冲破了思想的束缚，现在她只需要把所有话都吐露出来，这样就无法回头，退缩回去了。“那我们就能省去很多麻烦了。”

她向前倾，压低了一点她的声音，有意图地进入他的私人领域。他没有撤身，她也知道他不会。他的骄傲，不会让他这么做。

“因为当你第一次出现在我的公寓门口，让我在你嗑药时看护你的时候，我本可以将那毒品扔出窗外，把你扔到床上和你疯狂地干一场的。”

夏洛克仍保持着令人可敬的镇定，紧抿自己的嘴唇，生气地皱起眉毛：“你是你对所有事情的解决方案，是吗？”他低声问道，他的眼神责备她，穿透她的灵魂。

“这就是你喜欢的，这是让你兴奋的，玩弄别人，引诱他们，而且你完全有那种力量。这都特别正常，但我不会再给你控制我的力量了，艾琳。”

然后，令她惊讶的是，他拿出他的钱包，扔下一些钱，刚好足够支付他吃了一半的晚餐。他在她可以说任何话之前站起身来，也许是因为他知道现在她要提高声音来对他说话。而她不会想造成闹剧。

在这方面他是对的。就在夏洛克踱步离开餐厅门口，到酒店一楼的平台上时，艾琳独自翻找着自己的钱包，想找到些舍科勒。

他也许希望她会一人离开，但她不会等五个月，仅是为了让他这么轻易地逃脱。

艾琳确保自己留下了些多余的钱充当小费，拿起钱包，穿过走廊向平台走去。


	2. Chapter 2

艾琳一到外面，就意识到为什么夏洛克撤退到了这里而不是回到自己的房间。在这宽敞的供休息的平台上，有些人懒洋洋地窝在椅子里，喝着酒聊着天，而这无疑让逼他说清楚问题或是当面争吵更加困难。

很聪明，那是当然。

夏洛克撤到了一个角落里，接近一个很大的碗状柳条椅，但没有坐下或懒洋洋地四处倚靠。他仍站着，靠在平台的金属护栏上，扫视着水中的月光。

他身体的线条看上去很紧绷，而他的肢体语言则被小心翼翼地控制着，侦探在很努力地让自己镇定下来。当艾琳接近时，他仅是短暂地瞥了她一眼，然后微微叹了叹气，让视线归于平静的海面。

他当然知道她会跟上他，但他似乎并不急于听她要说什么。

“我不知道我该怎么说服你，告诉你我上一回不是在玩弄你。”艾琳说道，同样靠上了护栏，但给他留了几尺距离以免再次冒犯他。“我那时告诉了你我没有玩弄你，但显然你不信我能够有真实的感觉。”

他的眼睛与她的对上片刻，出卖了他心中微微一点悔意。

很好，艾琳想到。她几乎从不显示自己的痛苦，但在这个境况下，夏洛克有权知道他不是唯一一个受伤的人，有权知道他暗指她是一个善于操控人的婊子伤她至深。

当他懊悔地别开眼去时，艾琳感到证明了自己的清白。

她让这种感觉在侦探心中沉淀一会儿后，将头转向他，压低声音说：“而且我认为我也不能在那件事里被指控说引诱了你。我似乎记得你非常露骨地提议。”她尖锐地指出，挑起眉毛。

夏洛克的脸红了一下，可仍拒绝直视她：“呃，我那时脑子不正常，对吧。”他喃喃着回答。

“确实。”艾琳同意道。她犹豫了一下，希望自己能将下面要说的话更好地表达，仅此一次让他不再误解：“也许我也不该在你处于那种状态下答应的，说实话，我感觉有点像占了你便宜。”她低下头说。她可以感觉到夏洛克的视线落在她身上，于是她抬头看着他。

“你没有判断力来做出清醒的决定，而我也本该知道对你，或是任何人，在那种状态下做决定很艰难。”夏洛克闭上眼睛，无疑感到了尴尬，所以艾琳马上继续说：“当然，作为一个熟悉科学的人，你明白这些。不过，我的确答应了，我本会那时就和你上床，不管那是否是个坏主意。我敢说假如我这样做的话，这过去的五个月我们都会度过更美好的时光。”

夏洛克睁开眼，给了她一个警告的眼神。艾琳仅仅是耸了耸肩。“那是我们都想要的不是吗？而且不仅是因为肉体上的吸引。这也不是说我不能从别处找到释放。我有伴，一时一时的。你确实知道我不通常对男人着迷对吧？”

“我注意到了。”他说，仍旧面朝大海。

“所以啊。上回那应告诉你点什么了。”她指出。

艾琳移动着好让她的手肘靠在栏杆上，并将头撑在她的手上。她平静地凝视着他。“说实话，夏洛克。按照逻辑好好想一想。”她说，确保语气中没有任何引诱的语调。

这似乎吸引了他的注意。至少他转头看向她了，这可是个进步。

“我确实将玩弄男人作为工作的一部分。但我仍很少为了证明自己是胜利者和那些男人睡。对我有点信心吧。”

“也许吧。”夏洛克有些尴尬地承认，看上去似乎是在把这一切的逻辑在他脑中理顺。然后他叹了口气，闭了一下眼睛，然后问道：“那么，这都是怎么回事？跟踪我到这里？邀请我共进‘晚餐’？”

艾琳镇定地看了他一眼：“一次约会。”她说，简洁而坦诚。

夏洛克终于看起来不确定且震惊了。就像是这晚的第一次，他并不是百分之百肯定艾琳在玩弄他于鼓掌之间。仅仅是百分之九十八确定。

“一次约会？”他怀疑地问。

“是的，我想你肯定听说过它们。”艾琳挑起眉毛回答说。“两个人坐下来，打开天窗说亮话。有希望的话还可以共享美好时光。”

“我之前约会过。”他回驳道。

她的一部分有些惊讶，并非常想知道更多细节。但艾琳感知到，如果继续探问他的过去的话只会让他更加沮丧。他曾经暗指过大学与女人发生的糟糕经历，还有那次他在 high 的时候想要勾引的那个可怜的美国女孩的事……

也许她应该少一点调戏他的。她更严肃地说道：“我想要和你谈话。我想要对你道歉，为了我的作用，在你的……”

她四处看了下，发现没有人站在能听到她的距离内，便继续说：“……毒瘾。”

这个词令夏洛克不适地换了一下重心。

“但我也只是单纯想要再次见到你。再和你相处。”

“为什么？”他问，仍旧充满警惕。

“因为我对你感兴趣。”艾琳沮丧地回答道。她对夏洛克还能更加直接吗？

她不知道是遇到了一个天大的奇才还是蠢货，因为两者都存在于一人之中，而这个男人则令人惊讶。她想这种沮丧感肯定是约翰常常感受到的。

夏洛克淡定地盯着她。“我想你现在已经知道了我足够多事情，足以满足你的兴趣了。”他说。然后他眼中的冷酷褪去了，侦探完全将头转了过去，不看着艾琳。他小声地继续说道：“你知道了比我想让你知道的更多。”

艾琳也不面对着他，而是看着她靠着的铁扶手上。她的头脑被锻炼得能够感受到耻辱的种种形式，所以她完全知道夏洛克是什么意思。她确实看到了他最可怕的一面，那是她想没有人见过的他灵魂黑暗的最深层。

也许他的家人或是在某种情况下，雷斯垂德，又或是其他在他最严重毒瘾时认识他的人都没有见过这一面的他。

但在那时，他并没有躲藏，也没有花大量时间来猎杀危险人物。艾琳一想到夏洛克成为了多么技艺精湛的杀手才能抵过莫兰就不住颤抖。

当然这些已经是很沉重的心理负担了。夏洛克有强烈的依赖特征，但在这之前他从未杀过人。至少，莫里亚蒂的信息是这样说的，艾琳倾向于相信那些。

但艾琳知道那不是最烦扰夏洛克的事。艾琳见证了他可怕的事务和令人痛苦的坠入毒瘾，这些非常可怕，对需要经历所有的夏洛克更是如此。

但她了解他，知道对于他来说最糟糕的是让艾琳近距离地观察到了他的内心。

她确定没有其他人见到过。不是用这种方式。

这样一种内心的暴露对于任何人来说都很难，更不用说夏洛克。至少可卡因削去了那层隔阂。

“我知道你如果清醒的话不会让我看到你的那一面。”艾琳说。

“那是当然。”夏洛克回答道，仍像石像一样盯着大海，他全身紧绷着。

“但我确实见到了那些。可现在，我还在这儿。这告诉你什么呢？”艾琳挑战到，一直看着他，直到他审视了她一下。“不管我作为一个朋友或是一个看护者时有什么缺陷，至少我不能被轻易惊吓到。”

“是的，我想你从未被认为很易被吓到。”夏洛克承认说，声音里有了些许幽默感。

艾琳停顿了一会儿使得他们之间的沉默更加让人感觉舒服些。她知道让他用逻辑分析起作用了，并将他给她构建出的残酷形象打消。

他对自己的感受却另当别论。

艾琳害怕自己太直接了，为了自己也为了他。但是，先不提她自己对亲密的个人恐惧，她更希望侦探自己形成一个结论，而不是直接告诉他。而有些事情连她自己都不完全懂。

“我能问问你……”她在沉默一会儿后说。

夏洛克叹了口气，倚靠在栏杆上，转过身来时似乎是准备好迎接另一轮进攻。至少他没有打断她。

“为什么你没有吻我？”

“什么？”夏洛克问道，他的眉毛迷惑地皱起。

“之前，在我们……在一起前。”她小心翼翼地措辞，但他仍旧呻吟一声。

“你从未吻过我。呃，至少没在嘴上。”她继续说道，加上一个有些暗示意味的微笑。艾琳绝对记得他的嘴唇在其他更敏感的地方，她颤抖一下，并不是因为夜间冰冷的空气。

夏洛克换了下中心，看起来非常尴尬，但仍旧保持冷淡。“我没有意识到那是必要的。将那归于没经验吧。”他随意地说。

艾琳尖锐地看着他：“别装傻，夏洛克。这不适合你。”

“不适合吗？”他认真地问，“有许多证据证明相反。”

“不，没有证据。”艾琳坚持说。现在她的视线锁定在他脸上。“我要最后告诉你一次，不管你是否足够尊重我而相信我：我从没有操控过你。你对我有感觉不是愚蠢的。现在别要试图抵赖了。”她快速说道，打断了他开口反驳的机会。

“所以你为什么不吻我？”

夏洛克看上去像是被困住了。如果他拒绝回答她的问题，他几乎肯定那会让她更加好奇。但她从他的犹豫中可以看出他的答案也同样令人震惊。

最终，在仔细想一会儿后，他说：“呃，很明显那些药物对荷尔蒙有化学作用。”

艾琳咬住嘴唇，避免自己做出什么回应，让他认为是一种基本的引诱。相反，她只是点了点头，然后他继续说道，听上去有点像原先的讲究科学的自己。

“性只是一件事。亲吻中有一种特殊的亲密。也许这只是文化上特殊的形态，但它仍旧深深地影响着我们。许多妓女并不亲吻她们的客户。而人们显然在许多不会期望要引发性的状况下亲吻。”

他准确但枯燥的解释加深了艾琳的怀疑：他从未认真吻过任何人。

这不是说他的结论都错了，但这明确说明了他缺乏交往经历的问题。

不管如何，夏洛克仍继续说道：“比方说，我就在某些情况下发现自己吻过哈德森太太的面颊，因为高兴或是欣赏。家长亲吻他们的孩子，亲朋好友将亲吻作为问候或是告别，而法国人几乎吻任何人。”

他生气地继续讲着，而艾琳则情不自禁地笑起来。夏洛克给了她谨慎的一瞥，然后继续。“从我所观察到的，看上去吻在我们的文化中是一种重要的交流方式。这基本上总是传达着两人间共同的亲密。”

现在艾琳清醒过来了。“而你觉得那在我们之间并不存在。”

夏洛克今晚第一次直接盯着她。他马上说：“你也从来没有吻过我。”

艾琳正常状态下骄傲和镇静的表情消失了，她感觉到痛苦的认知像一吨铅一样陷入她。

不，她没有吻过他，而她本可以的。

她吞咽一下，感觉到质问的光芒找到她身上，浑身不舒服。这就是她在给夏洛克施加的压力放到了她自己身上，她对此也感觉不舒服。现在她发现自己很后悔问他这件事。因为说实话，她不知道怎么回答这个问题。她甚至没有仔细想过。

现在艾琳考虑起来，她为自己的犹疑只可以想到一个真正的理由。

“我想，”艾琳开口说，直视着夏洛克的眼睛，因为她知道她欠他这些：“我害怕那种交流。就像你猜测你也会一样。喜欢不是我们自然熟悉的东西。但我从来没想过你会觉得那是一种拒绝。”

夏洛克抿一了下嘴唇。“那，加上你对我建议……给你无私地带来欢乐的回绝。”他难受地吞咽一下，然后叹息了一小下。“呃，不然我该从那些里总结出什么结论？”

艾琳尽力感性地谈论这个话题。“那只是因为我想要向你展示我不是在利用你来得到我自己的欢愉。我不想在你忍受痛苦的时候享受自己。我想知道我们两人共同进退。”

他的眼睛认真审视入她的内心，小声问道：“那现在呢？”

“我已经告诉你我的感觉了。”艾琳焦虑地回答道，感觉她的逃跑本能开始在此刻发挥作用。

她不知道自己为什么这么该死的担心夏洛克看见她的内心。

天知道，她已经知道了他太多隐秘的感觉，恐惧和心魔。这样才公平。

但这没有让暴露自己对她来说少可怕分毫。

但这丝毫没让夏洛克温和下来。她可以看出来他想出了个主意，并专注在这件事上了。而这种认真，如剃刀般锋利的清醒头脑正是他最吸引人的东西。这从未停止让她的心跳动。

显然现在这种性感并没有令她失望，因为艾琳可以感觉到自己的脉搏跳动得更快了，她的呼吸也更加急促。

夏洛克略微倾身，说：“你避开这个问题许久了。用像‘感兴趣’这一类的词。说实话，这就是过去我为什么怀疑你的原因。”他停顿一下，深呼吸，似乎是想要寻得勇气，这让艾琳知道这非常难说出口，更看出来他是多么绝望地想要相信她。

最终夏洛克吞咽着说：“我想知道，在没有特定条件的情况下，你的感觉是什么。不管那是怎么样的。”

“无特定条件？”艾琳问道，音量近乎耳语。

“是的。”夏洛克回答道，他自己的音量也降低了，瞳孔放大，呼吸颤抖。

他没有继续靠近，实际上他保持自己身体僵硬，等待她的答案。他集中注意力分析他们之间发生过的一切，并将情况置于艾琳手中。但她能说什么呢？

**她只有最真实的回答。**

夏洛克像被冻住一样，不知道应该做什么。他屏住呼吸，有那么一秒艾琳担心他会将她推开。但是他马上放松下来，就像是在强迫自己这样做的。

艾琳缓缓吻上他，分开唇瓣，小心翼翼，想要将自己过于骄傲而无法用言语表达的感觉都倾注到这个吻中。

夏洛克仍没有回应，几乎有点出神。

然后，似乎感受到了她交流的信息，他用鼻子深吸一口气，将手放在她的后腰，将她拉近自己，开始缓慢但热烈地吻她。

他明显缺乏技术，但这并不重要。吻中带有的更多是信息而不是感觉。他们就这样持续了很久，他们的双手缠绕在对方的脖颈和背上，但双唇比身体更紧密的贴合。

最终，艾琳缓慢且温柔地撤开。而夏洛克保持不动，脸距离她的只有咫尺，深呼吸。他吞咽一下，双唇仍然略微分开，惊讶的眼神仍然停驻在她的脸上。

艾琳唇边浮现一个微笑。

“我是否终于足够清晰了，夏洛克？”

作为回应，夏洛克的眼睛看了看几步外巨大的碗状藤椅。在平台上仍有几个人散布，但那张椅子上有个遮阳伞，可以提供一点私人空间。艾琳当然不在乎那个，但想着夏洛克应该在意。她点点头以示同意，牵起他的手，相互挨着坐下。

不足一秒后他就将唇压向她，几乎是马上分开唇瓣将舌尖探入，这让艾琳吃惊。

也许我们早就该开始这样交流了，她有些扭曲地想，开心地回应他的动作。虽然他是个新手，夏洛克至少看起来比用言语更善于这样表达自己。非常善于。

在她的双手裹在他的肩头的同时，他的手本能地伸向她的腰。他一边加深这个吻，一边将她拉近自己，紧紧抓住她短裙的束腰就像个溺水者抓住救生艇一样。

当角度有些不舒服时，艾琳从吻中抽离。但她对夏洛克微笑一下，以示自己没有打算停下。相反，她将一条腿跨过他，将自己整个人跨坐在他大腿上，向下看着他惊讶的双眼。夏洛克用力吞咽一下，她是如此逼近，以至于可以看到他脖子上的脉搏跳动。

她确定自己的脉搏应该也非常明显。

艾琳将手慢慢滑过他浓密卷曲的发丝，把他的脸抬起来对着自己的脸，低下头，这一回用自己强硬的舌尖入侵他的嘴，成功令侦探惊讶。她的双腿本能地在他两侧用力夹了下，导致他呻吟一声，双手向下滑到退到膝盖的短裙边缘。

艾琳轻声笑着，让自己的手移动到他的胸膛，指甲轻柔地抵在他的衬衫上。然后她将指甲更加用力地掠过他的背部，作为回应夏洛克紧紧抓住她的大腿。

现在她开始无意识地挨着他摇动自己的身体，迎合着力度不断增加的吻的节奏。他们进入一个令人眩晕、饥渴难耐的节奏，世界上其他一切都似乎遁入虚无，从而将他们间的痛苦带走。

最终一声大声的咳嗽打破了他们之间的魔咒，而艾琳抽开身来，发现那声音发自某个站在他们身边的人。夏洛克似乎终于对周围的环境不在意了。他正开双眼，缓缓地眨眼，就像是刚醒。

艾琳转头看向咳嗽声的来源，发现一个年轻的男酒店员工站在一段尴尬的距离开外，但明显是对着他们。当她看向他时，他难受地换了下重心。

“对不起，小姐……有一位顾客投诉了……”他看上去像是现在想要在除此之外的任何地方。艾琳决定就这样让这可怜的孩子解除痛苦。

假装尴尬地笑笑后，她从迷乱的夏洛克身上翻下来，坐在他旁边。“天啊。我想我们有些过头了，亲爱的。”他说，牵起夏洛克的手，给她一个顽皮的笑容。

她将空闲的那只手放在脸颊上。对着年轻人，她充满歉意地说：“蜜月期，你知道……”

“当然，”他快速地回答，显然是在害怕令她不安。“只是……”

“噢，我们都非常明白。”她打断说，展示出自己最甜蜜的笑容。“我们会好好表现。”

“非常感谢。”员工点点头，说，明显满意地看到艾琳不再跨坐在夏洛克身上。那男孩跑走了，看上去对能这样做感激不尽。

当她确定那个年轻人不能听见他们时，艾琳看向夏洛克：“我让你尴尬了吗？”她问。

但夏洛克没有回应。他在用她见过的最向往的表情盯着她，而欲望则是她的本行。但这比性更重要。

她更愿意叫那崇拜。

当夏洛克紧紧地攥住她的手并直接盯着她时，她注意到他仍握着她的手，眼神几乎是脆弱的。

他缓缓地吞咽一下，在开口前颤抖地呼吸了一下，几乎是疑问又似请求：“到我房间去。”

在她骄傲而复杂的一生中，艾琳第一次没有犹豫。她倾身，将她的唇压在他的上面，用这个简短而发自内心的举动让他来了个措手不及。

将头收回，她将双眼重新锁定在他的上面，她充满感激地轻语道：“那是当然。”

两人站起身来，直接向夏洛克的房间的方向出发，都没有丝毫犹豫，十指依然紧紧相扣。


	3. Chapter 3

在他们走回他的房间路上，夏洛克牵着她的手并时不时看一看她的方式令艾琳怀疑一进门他就会害羞起来。但他将门关在两人身后的下一秒，夏洛克就用他们纠缠在一起的手指停下她向前走的步伐。

他自由的那只手向上拖住她的颈部，他开始认真吻她，温柔中带着一星试探的意味。又过了几秒后他们都松开紧扣的双手。

她重获自由的那只手伸向他的衬衫，一边将他拉近自己一边将衬衫从裤子中抽出来。他的手则钻到她衬衫下面，放到她背上，使艾琳陶醉在他修长的手指遍布在自己温暖的肌肤间的感觉中。

艾琳并不习惯与男性的身体有非常亲密的接触，全都是硬角和坚实的平面。但至少夏洛克有着一个音乐家或是一个外科医生的精致触碰。

而剩下的部分也不那么怪异了，因为这是他。他不只是“一个男人”，他是夏洛克。

夏洛克停下了这个紧张的吻，只为了有时间几乎是撕毁她的上衣。

一只手回到她的背上，同时另一只手游走在她的肋骨上，在她的内衣下方抚弄她的皮肤，导致艾琳小声地倒吸一口气。

值得幸庆的是，这样的分布使得她的双手得到自由，于是她再拉扯一下夏洛克的衬衫前襟，一边向后退，逼他和她一起走，就像是在舞蹈中跟随着她的领舞一样。

两人仍旧深深地接吻，他仍在抚弄她，就在他们进入房间时，艾琳快速地解开他的衬衫纽扣。过了一会儿，他们进入房间的进程被迫停止，因为艾琳撞上了床对面的高脚办公桌。他们的脸终于分开了，夏洛克看上去有些神魂颠倒。

柔情非常好，但艾琳感觉他们已经足够理解两人间的感觉，因而一次遵循传统的引诱也再也不会被误解了。

狡猾地笑笑，她把他们移到了桌子的另一端，踮起脚尖，自己跳上桌子的边缘。

她让自己的鞋缓缓从脚上滑落，使自己的脚趾悬在地面上方一点。现在她接近了夏洛克的身高，这让她有了进攻他脖子的完美角度。

艾琳俯身去亲吻他脖子侧面敏感的肌肤，同时她将右腿提起绕在他躯干的后面。

夏洛克轻轻呻吟一下。她收到了鼓励，慢慢将腿提的更高，同时将她的指甲调戏般滑过他裸露的胸膛。她让自己的手碰到他的皮带，而腿勾在他的腰上同时发生，用这两种方式将他抵在她身上。

当他的臀部与她的接触时，夏洛克倒吸一口气，把手重重放在她身体两侧用于支撑，他的头靠在她的边。就算是透过重重衣物阻隔，艾琳都可以感觉到他的情动。

她将唇移到他耳边，耳语说：“没有遇到上回的问题，是吧？”

他抖了一下，将两只颤抖的手重新包在她的背部。

纵使她很喜欢看着他招架不住的状态，她不想让他现在变得太饥渴。所以她松开右腿的束缚，稍稍向后退，使得两人间有些距离。

艾琳仍旧可以感受到他散发出的热量，但至少摩擦会减少许多。

夏洛克抬起头，终于又看着她。他的瞳孔狂野地张开，但他脸上的表情却保持着大部分平常的镇定。他眯起眼睛，发出一声深思的“嗯”，一边像试图研究并在脑子里记录下犯罪现场一样审视她，眼睛扫视，从头到脚。

艾琳感觉激动与欣喜在自己体内流过。

她认为夏洛克最撩人的品质便是烈性。她好奇死了这种烈性会在卧室如何演绎。而她也非常愿意让他有机会使好奇心引领他们。

但现在两人间的游戏也有着附加的、更令人恐惧的深层方面。

不过，艾琳发现他们间拥有共同情感的想法并没有令她忧虑，反而使她的脉搏进一步加快。

在几秒的审视后，夏洛克将头俯到她的左肩，将她内衣的绑带咬在牙间，慢慢从肩头拉下。然后他将注意力重新转移到她暴露的锁骨，并用力吮吸那里敏感的部位。

艾琳呻吟一声，她的肌肤起了疙瘩。她将他的头拉回来，夏洛克看着她：“嗯，有意思。”他用深沉的语调得意地说，他自己可能有也可能没有意识到这是多么性感。

他可以变得令人烦恼的难读懂。所以当他肉体上无法不回应她时，一切都容易多了。

艾琳将她的指尖轻轻抚过他手臂内侧，完全知道许多人在这里非常敏感，这回打定主意让他颤抖多一点。但那里的皮肤崎岖不平，有些硬实，夏洛克则没有对她的触碰有任何反应。

艾琳感觉自己的胃沉了一沉，因为她意识到他手臂上那么多注射疤痕已经让他对这样的爱抚无动于衷了。她在无意识中停止移动自己的身体，夏洛克后撤并看着她，有些担心。

“没事。”艾琳说，逼自己露出一个撩人的笑容。

他仍然不是很确定。

没有漏掉一拍，她将手放在他悬吊着衬衫的边缘，拉扯起来。“我只是在想着我们应该把这玩意从你身上脱下来。”

他很轻易的接受了这个解释，充满渴望地看着她，夏洛克直起腰来，仅仅保持了足够长时间迅速地将他的衬衫扔掉，然后他伸手到他背后解开了她的内衣。

当他将那从她身上脱下时，他将那扔到一边，把两人裸露的胸抵在一起。

“好点了吗？”他气喘吁吁地问道。

艾琳可以感受到两人的心跳。“好多了。”她同意说。作为回应，夏洛克倾身给了她一个缓慢而懒洋洋的吻，整个头都小幅度旋转着，为了让舌尖进出她的唇。

艾琳感觉自己的身体里充满了欢愉。这男人也许在读懂社交暗示和说出自己的感觉上很糟糕，但明显的这是一种他能适应的表达方式。

至少和她一起是这样。

他看起来并不像热衷于肢体接触的人，不过艾琳记起这些年来她每一次碰他时，他的反应总是马上显而易见。也许他是个新手，但他绝对是天成的好手。

或者说也许这是只存在于夏洛克和艾琳间特殊的一点。

当她和夏洛克自然地分开，一个小小的，满意的叹息从艾琳的唇间发出。现在他眼中重新闪烁起那种渴望崇拜的光芒。这让艾琳体内酝酿着一种她之前标记为只有尴尬的小年青才会有的紧张。

但不就是她告诉他试图压抑这些情感对他们没有任何好处吗？

她曾经在梦中见过现在的场景，而且不仅仅是为了肉体上的快乐。现在他们在这里，他们急促而微弱的呼吸交缠在一起，这些都刚刚开始让艾琳意识到这一切是多么真实。

这一切终于真的要发生了。

不管自己是否在乎，艾琳向前倾，给了夏洛克的脸颊一个温柔的吻。他惊讶地看着她一会儿，双手笨拙地游走在她的裙边，然后吞咽。

“往后躺一点。”他柔声命令道，而艾琳顺从了他，以手支撑向后躺，虽然桌子的宽度和墙的距离没有让她撤开多远。

但这似乎没有阻挡夏洛克的计划。他重新恢复有些好奇的状态，慢慢将手探入她的裙子，指尖缓缓拂过她强壮的双腿。

当他的手指勾住她内裤的两侧时，他的眼睛带着疑问遇上她的。

作为回应，艾琳翘起她的臀部，好让他有时间将带着蕾丝边的内裤从她身下脱出来。然后她伸直双腿，夏洛克后退一步，缓缓将内裤拉下来，扔在一旁。他们仍旧保持四目对视，他将自己置身于她双腿之间，在他再次靠近时她本能地将双腿环绕。

艾琳意识到自己的嘴变干了，更可以感受到下方自己脉搏的跳动。然后，夏洛克用一种只可能是调戏的缓慢节奏将左手放在她颈根，并将右手抚上她的大腿内侧。

艾琳只有剩下一点理智来意识到他支撑着她背部的明智，于是将手臂滑下桌子环绕在他脖子上，接着他的手就触碰到她最敏感的地方。

“噢！”艾琳叫道，用力吸了口气，很高兴自己抱住了他的脖子，因为她全身不由自主地紧绷。

她的指甲陷入他后颈的皮肤。夏洛克的表情中混杂着好奇心与满足，他开始缓缓地抚弄她，用他小提琴家的手指绕着圈。艾琳咬住嘴唇发出一声呻吟，她呼吸逐渐急促起来，闭上双眼前发现自己视线有些模糊。

“哪里？”夏洛克低声问道，将额头抵在她的上面。

快速变得兴起，她仍旧有令人惊奇的保持冷静的能力。幸好，这是她对自己的身体熟知的一部分。

“左边。”她喘息说，夏洛克的手指顺从地听从她的指令。他脸上有着高度专心的神情，那是如此撩人以至于艾琳以为自己马上就要达到释放。

但没有这么快，所以她继续说：“然后向下一点，噢，就在那里，就那里。”最后一个字就像喘息一样，艾琳的腹部以下随着每一次触碰而收缩。

她的眼睛紧紧闭上，脑中的控制力已经所剩无几。脉搏疯狂地跳动，呼吸也逐渐加快。夏洛克慢慢揉弄那个位置，艾琳则绷紧下巴，非常希望他的动作加快。

所以当夏洛克的手突然间抽离时，艾琳的眼睛惊讶地睁开。她生气地将指甲陷进夏洛克的背部，低声质问：“你在干什么？”

夏洛克的眼神镇静，之中带着真实的不解：“我需要做点观察记录。”他直接这样解释。

艾琳不敢置信地瞪着他。好吧，他仍旧在某些领域非常非常傲慢，她想到。

不过，心里也有一小部分想着他可能意识到自己在调戏她。不管怎样，夏洛克显然对于这一切都太过理智了。幸亏，有种好办法让男人的脑子里一片空白。

艾琳的专业技能开始发挥作用，她向下伸手，解开了他的皮带，几乎是撕下来的，然后解开裤子的扣子，再把手探下去紧紧握住。

于是艾琳马上满意地看到夏洛克似乎一点都没有料到这会发生。事实上，他用力抓住桌子的边缘来保持直立，自喉咙深处发出一声动人的惊讶的呻吟。

他已经勃起的差不多了，不过这在进一步进展着。

“哼，我想我自己也可以来点有趣的观察记录。”艾琳得意且随意地说，手上开始抚弄他。

“噢，天啊，”夏洛克只能轻叹出声。他的身体在颤抖，额头出汗，皮肤以一种秀色可餐的方式泛着红。他呻吟一声，那种从喉咙深处发出的声音让艾琳自己的身体也更加兴奋。

“你知道吗，福尔摩斯先生，”纵使自己的呼吸也非常急促，艾琳仍玩味地低声说，“我想我感觉到了加快的脉搏。”

“我……噢天啊……艾琳。”夏洛克结结巴巴地说。听到他说出自己的名字使艾琳知根知底地笑了。

但笑容马上被抹去，因为夏洛克的右手突然从桌子上离开，抓住她的手腕，将她的手从他的裤子里抽出来。艾琳正打算说话时，他开口了，几乎是颤抖的。

“我想那不是个好主意。”他吞咽一下，很明显是被自己的热血和荷尔蒙冲得有些昏头。放下她的手腕，侦探深呼吸了几下，然后尖锐地看着艾琳。

“我想说的是，我想回避和上次完全相反的状况。”

噢，对。

在欲望和感觉的绝佳配合形成的眩晕中，艾琳不知怎的忘记了夏洛克没做过这个。虽说他不是什么失去控制的小年青，但可以说考虑到他的控制力可能还没那么好才是明智的。

艾琳突然记起了自己让他经历的所有侮辱。所以，她将手放到了他脖子后面，而不是进一步质问他。

“那我们就应该进入正题了，不是吗？”她笑着说。

夏洛克简短地亲了她一下，然后撤回身，忧虑突然间在他的神情中闪现，虽然他仍旧呼吸急促。“啊，”他不确定地说，“现在我突然意识到……我们需要避孕套吗？”

在这种梦境般的状态下这是一个如此现实的问题，以至于艾琳有些蒙了头。因为很明显他从未想到这个，而她也没有。

她抬头看着他，摇了摇头说：“我没有。我正常情况下不和男人发生性关系……我想你不会有？”

“我不与随便任何人发生性关系。”夏洛克指出。

“好吧。”艾琳回答道，深思着咬住自己的嘴唇。两人都将手环绕在对方的腰上。现在她情不自禁地感觉他俩就像是紧张的年轻人在尴尬地跳舞。

她试图不管自己飞速的心跳和渴望欢愉的脑子，清晰思考，然后说：“不过我想不到为什么我们需要一个套。我用避孕药来帮助控制生理周期，你会很惊讶地发现我从没有过任何性病。”

夏洛克摇摇头：“一点都不惊讶。”他向她保证，“你也许在性交易的行业里，但这不代表你会粗心大意。我设想的正好相反。”

“而且，”艾琳客观地指出，“很明显你没有暴露在任何性病下。”夏洛克点点头，但就在他这样做时，艾琳瞬间意识到了什么，这让她的表情略微变化。自然，夏洛克注意到了这点。

“怎么了？”他好奇地问。

艾琳深吸一口气，知道她必须这样问，但看在他的份上希望自己不需要这样。“你也没有可能染上那些血液传染的吧？”

夏洛克看着她几秒，然后恍然大悟地看着他满是印记的手臂。“噢。”他说道，声音仍因为肾上腺素而颤抖。他抬起头看着艾琳：“和静脉注射用毒者发生关系的潜在危险。”他说出来，用力吞咽。

“对不起，也许我不该说起这个。”艾琳说。

“不，这完全符合逻辑。毕竟这关乎你的健康。英国国民健康保险制度总是想让人们意识到这点。”夏洛克说，他的语气平静而客观，就好像没有被激起兴趣一样，甚至不在意这个话题的亲密性质。

他左右移动一下，说：“我从来没有测试过。不过我从来不重复使用针头而且更不与他人共用……”他的唇由于恶心而抿在一起。

艾琳知道这一切。她知道他对自己的注射器械有多么苛求。不过，她也仅仅是在过去这一年见过他使用。他可是从大学就开始用药的。

小心翼翼地，她问道：“从没有？”

夏洛克摇头说：“没有过。我从不是个社交广泛的瘾君子。”他宣称说。在一刻犹豫后，他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，似乎是在尽力保持自控。

“我最不想让你感到的就是被玷污……”他尴尬地小声说，结结巴巴的，让艾琳为他感到难受。他睁开眼睛，公事公办似的说：“所以，好的，我当然会去买套。给我一点时间平静下来。”

她最不想让他做的就是平静下来，让他逃脱或是过度分析他们之间终于形成的重大突破。他开始抽身离开，但艾琳下意识抓住了他的手腕，摇摇头：“不，这样挺好了。”她说。

夏洛克疑问地看着她：“你确定吗？”他问道，看上去十分严肃，而不是在反问。

艾琳重新将他拉近自己：“我信任你。”她说，并真的是这样想。

夏洛克再次认真审视了她一阵。然后他将双手捧在艾琳脸两边，前倾去深深地吻她。是的，这种交流显然比他们两个试图谈话要简单多了。

而且，这也要好得多。

就算是刚才那一下打断也没有让艾琳的心跳和荷尔蒙平定下来，从夏洛克半是解开的裤子顶在她膝盖上的状态推测，他也没有。

当他终于从饥渴的吻中抽身出来时，夏洛克花了点时间脱掉鞋子。然后，艾琳不用问就将她的臀上翘让夏洛克脱掉她的裙子。

她现在非常希望摆脱自己身上最后一点衣物。但夏洛克还是穿的太多了。艾琳将手指滑过他的腹部下方，得到了他颤抖的呼吸和紧绷的肌肉作为回应。

她定定地与他对视，手上在慢慢拉开他裤子的拉链，然后将他的内裤从臀上拉下来。他迅速地脱掉它。吞咽了一下，夏洛克因欲望而黯淡眼睛接收着她几乎全裸地挨着他面前的桌子的模样，他看上去就像马上要跃起捕食一样。

又或者说，不能再控制自己不去捕食。这让她心跳加速，她感觉到豆大的汗滴从她的背部滑下来。她能做的只有将他拉得更近……

但艾琳已经见过夏洛克在一点点引诱下就激动的状态。而且她也看过他在有可卡因的影响下的无反应。尽管她现在不想将其这个，但生理上来说似乎也暗示着他不该在站着的时候做这个。

倒不是说她现在会告诉夏洛克这个，这会挫伤他作为男性的自尊。

她将手抚过他壮硕且带有瘀伤的肌肉，艾琳缓缓地说：“虽然我很想就在这张桌子上要了你，但我想我们在床上会更舒服。”

夏洛克根本不需要被说服。艾琳惊讶地发现他直接将她抱起来，转过身，几乎是将她向下扔在了床上。他迅速地爬上她的身体，眼中带着凶猛的欲望。很明显，他开始失去控制了，这正是艾琳所期望的，也是她认为他需要的。完全的独处。他和她，除此之外一切虚无。

在他的脸接近她的时，她马上将他猛地拽下，让他的唇贴在她的上面。

他由于惊讶呻吟一声，但看在他回应的样子上他似乎并不在意。他满是汗迹的身体摩擦在她的身体上，随着每一个吻艾琳感觉自己的皮肤像是被她上方的摩擦和愉悦点燃了一样。就在他们互相亲吻啃咬嘴唇时，艾琳可以感觉到他的坚挺在自己小腹，她惊讶于这种感觉带给她的颤栗。

她想性吸引肯定是个不固定的东西。

当夏洛克终于撤身时，艾琳终于能够吸口气了。她发现自己马上就想念起他胸膛的温暖。幸运的是，夏洛克似乎不想因乏味的事情——例如呼吸——而浪费时间。

他将头靠到她的背上，亲吻那些曾经让她吸气的部位，制造出同样的结果。艾琳不自觉地想到，这种故意的动作和上一回他们在床间自觉地急促完全不同。一部分的她某种程度上很高兴上回没有成。

一个清醒的夏洛克对他们两个都更好：尖锐、认真，且仔细地接收每一种感觉。艾琳总结道，这样可比在嗨的状态下失去贞操好多了。夏洛克不满于仅仅停留在她的脖颈间，于是快速向下进攻她的乳房。艾琳手臂上的汗毛由于这种轻柔的触碰而竖起来，待到他触到她的乳头时，那已经变硬且敏感了。

她由于他的唇舌而倒吸一口气，一边感受他的右手揉弄她右侧的乳房。夏洛克故意的拖延和毫无控制力让艾琳感到无比的兴奋。她发现自己在他身下扭动着，将她的指甲深陷至他肩头的肌肉中，避开了缠绕着绷带的地方。

夏夏洛克实验性地将舌尖从她的乳房下移到她的肚脐，引起了艾琳的颤抖。其实，他没有经验的事实使得这一切更加性感。因为他似乎完全被她的回应所惊艳，并不完全专注于自己的任务。

不过，在她自己一浪一浪的头晕和无言的叹息之间，艾琳可以听到夏洛克发出的渴望的喘息。而且她可以感觉到他由于控制自己而产生的颤抖。吞咽一下来让自己镇定下来，她从夏洛克侧身抓住他，将他拉回到自己的脸前。她啃咬他的耳垂，轻语道：“你还好吗？”

在感受这种触感的时候他的紧绷就是她所需的回答。但当他撤回身看着她时，他双唇微分，头发被汗浸湿的样子告诉了她更多。更不用说他的嘟囔和他沙哑的嗓音：“我想我很好。”

艾琳挑起眉毛。“你看上去并不好。”她说，惊讶于自己是多么气喘吁吁。诚然，他不是唯一一个想要更进一步的人。艾琳发现自己虽然最近不常与男人发生关系，但却已经准备好了与夏洛克到达这一步。也许这种特殊感就是使这一切如此激动人心的原因。更不用说那些真实且更深层的原因，那些是她仍旧未习惯的。

“继续啊，”她说，用饥渴的眼神看着他，并将双腿缠绕在他的腰间，一边用脚趾抚弄他的脊梁，一边将他再次拉近。夏洛克颤抖一下，有那么一刻双眼紧闭。当他再次睁开时，他用疑问甚至带着恳求的眼神看着她。艾琳并没有说出自己的欲望，反而将一只手滑过他覆着汗的胸膛，邀请他进入自己。

他他的呼吸停顿了一下，他用敬仰和微微的恐惧向下看着她。然后，就像是突然被感官刺激出的一大股肾上腺素和睾丸素*淹没一样，夏洛克呻吟出声，抓住她的手腕，将她的玉臂拉到了头上方的床垫上，开始运动自己的臀。

* 注：男性荷尔蒙的一种。

在缓慢的几下后他放开了她的腕，反而抓住她的腰，同时充满渴望地俯身啃咬她的脖颈。她倒吸一口气，听见他嘟囔一声，也许是感叹。更多时候他只是呻吟、不规律地贴着她的皮肤喘息，一边有节奏地进攻。这种身体上的接触并不是艾琳习惯的兴奋点，但看着夏洛克慢慢失控绝对让她感受到了一阵欢愉。

就像是会读心术一样，夏洛克突然慢下来，用左肘将自己支撑起来，近距离看着她。这似乎要费许多力气，从他咬住嘴唇和鼻息沉重这些表现可以看出来，但是他似乎打定主意要为什么停下来一阵。接着，夏洛克将他的右手沿着她的脖子一直向下，抚着他们相接的地方。艾琳瞪大了眼睛，她的喉咙紧缩，因为她感受到他精巧的手指找到了之前她指引他去的那个点。“啊。”她喘息道，在他开始转动手指时咬住嘴唇。艾琳的肌肉突然间紧缩，导致他呻吟一声并且差点失控。

不过，他展示出了对于一个新手来说值得敬佩的控制力，重新恢复了自己的节奏，手上也没有停下。闭上双眼专心致志，他的唇却在无声地动着。在他两边的节奏都加快时，有些听起来像英语的小声音从他嘴里发出来。至于艾琳，她动起自己的臀迎接他的节奏，同时一直盯着他美妙的表情。她想见他被除药物以外的东西弄得如此失控且脆弱很久了。现在她无法阻止自己去看。

这样的状况持续到他的手指碰到一个敏感点之前，她倒吸一口气，将头向后仰。她腹部以下的涌流和她精神上的刺激导致她再次情不自禁地紧绷肌肉，这回更加用力。“操。”他喘息说，手开始颤抖起来。

艾琳可以感觉自己快速向自己的高潮冲去。她再次看着他，将双臂围绕在他肩头，把自己朝他拉近。“用力点。”她在他耳边恳求，而他则以节奏的加快和一种被扼住的呻吟声回应她。

“噢天啊，夏洛克。”她半是叹息半是呻吟地说。每一根神经都被激活，世界旋转着变幻为一个亮点，艾琳知道自己只有几秒就到达极乐。他似乎一句话都说不出，只是发出的各种声响在不断加大音量。他冲击着她，随着自己的手指再次拂过那个敏感点，又一次，然后艾琳发出一声大叫，她的世界化成一片白光，肌肉紧缩并颤抖。

明显夏洛克也快要坚持不住了，因为这种感觉也足以使他进入极乐。他浑身的肌肉全都绷紧了，艾琳听到了这位镇静的侦探发出的最大响声。她仅有最后一点意志将自己的双唇印上他的，用吻封缄他的大喊。

他看上去无法思考更无法动弹，但艾琳感受到了一股强烈的冲动，要在两人一同享受高潮时尽可能地靠近他。

最终，夏洛克瘫倒在艾琳身上，同时艾琳的肌肉也瘫软下来。他似乎用尽了自己最后一丝力气来抽身出来，滚到她的左侧。艾琳深深吸了一口气，翻身侧躺着，用左肘支撑起身。她将一条腿荡在夏洛克的腿间，无意识地上下摩擦着他的消退。夏洛克的状态根本不允许他注意到这些。他的呼吸就像一个刚刚冲刺完的奥运会选手一样，脉搏在脖颈间跳动到清晰可见。他胸膛没有被淤青和伤痕覆盖的地方都愉悦地泛着红光。艾琳将一撇湿发从自己额前抹开，温柔地将右手放在他腰间，仍旧感受着想要尽可能靠近他的欲望。

“你感觉有什么不同吗？”她喘息着问道，脸上带着狡猾的笑容。

夏洛克仍然盯着天花板，眨着眼，就像是聚焦的视力仍然没有回归一样。

“不……不同？”他问道，想要尽力在每一秒喘过气来，因而不能非常流利地说。当然，这不阻止他尝试。“不，在……原则上，贞节……只是一种……社交上的概念。”

他用异常颤抖的手从额头擦汗。“在……心理学领域，”他说，现在呼吸慢下来一点，终于与她双目对视，“根本就没有科学的区别。”

艾琳必须咬住嘴唇以防止自己微笑或大笑出声，虽然她明亮的眼睛出卖了她。她完全惊讶于夏洛克竟能将所有事都用有逻辑的思维归纳。这在她看来是如此撩人以至于如果可以的话她想再和他来一次。但是，她在精神上和身体上都精疲力竭了，而夏洛克看起来则处在几乎昏倒的边缘。

“好吧。不过，”艾琳说，含义深刻地看了他一下，“从更直接传统的角度来说，感觉怎么样？”

“感觉棒极了。”他评价说，“几乎像是……”不管他接下来要说什么，那都马上消失在他唇边，他的神情上掠过一丝阴影。

但他看了看天花板，之前他所想的一切都似乎被他体内愉快的荷尔蒙冲走了。

“是的。棒极了。无法形容。”他慵懒地回看她，“我期望对你来说还好。”

“噢，你表现出色。”艾琳诚实地回答。事实上，一个男人能带来超越平常肉欲的特殊感觉无比美妙。尽管她几乎就这样说了，但奇怪的是全程最令人着迷的是夏洛克。仅仅是……夏洛克本人。

她咽了咽口水，面对这不适的精神感受带来的种种想法退缩了一下。这几乎像是她的身体在比平常给她提供更多满足感一样。实话实说，她开始感到有些荒唐了，想要回到自己更熟悉的领域去。

“你使的招儿可真不错。”她拖长音调说，微笑一下，带着疑问对他挑起眉。

“噢，那个啊。”他疲惫地耸了耸肩说。不知什么时候他的右手突然出现在她手臂下，手指开始在她肩胛骨间打着转，无意识地模仿他之前的动作。

“我很确定没有建立忍耐力再加上我的整体疲劳程度，我可能不会坚持非常久。”事实上，他比她根据他惊人的意志力所猜测的坚持地久了许多，但确实在没有锻炼过忍耐力这方面，他是对的。

夏洛克继续谨慎地说着：“而且我也知道许多女人需要更多动作。所以我想保证你在享受。因而我提早做了实验来保证我的成功。”

“听起来像是你已经提前许多就想好这些了。”艾琳知根知底地对他说，可他看着她的表情有些害怕。“夏洛克 . 福尔摩斯，”她轻轻地笑着说：“你有没有幻想过我？”

他的眉毛皱起来，愤愤不平地反驳道：“是假设。”

现在艾琳大声笑起来，然后假装严肃地看着他，点了点头说：“这是自然。”她同意道，然后又说，认真地：“你可真是体贴。”

他眯起眼睛：“你是在开我玩笑吗？”

“这回不是。”她温柔地笑道。“真的，那似乎需要专心和力气，而且仅仅为了某些人。”事实上，她总是觉得夏洛克——永远的超级实用主义者和一些些自恋——不会是如此深思熟虑，为人着想的角色。

他假冒了自己的死亡，并让自己过着地狱般的生活，但那些都是为了他生命中极其特殊的人们。

那你觉得自己算什么呢？就在她这样想时，艾琳感觉自己僵住了。她不确定这想法是从哪来的，但更令人担忧的是她不能放心地否认这点。

可是她有可能是属于夏洛克仅有的三个朋友这一分类的想法令人害怕。又可是，她现在是他唯一的情人，应该也值得在他头脑和内心中拥有一个独特的地位。

她笑一下，轻松地继续说：“我的意思是大多数男人不会在意他们的同伴是否快乐。”

“我是大多数男人吗？”他挑战说，似乎由于被认为是普通而被冒犯到了。

“不是。”艾琳说，向前倾身轻轻吻他的唇。“你最不需要担心的就是成为大多数男人。”他凝视着她时表情突然变化，她可以想到他在怎样分析她的话、她的语调、她的动作和她的脉搏。

她可以肯定这些都没有逃过他的注意。

他们两人都没再说什么，几分钟后他们都平静地睡着了。感到不安而疲惫，艾琳将左臂放到身下，把头枕在了夏洛克肩膀的弯位。她的右手自然地抵在他的胸膛上。

夜晚的空气很清爽，但他们的身体仍旧温热，并由于紧紧相靠更加温暖。


	4. Chapter 4

当艾琳醒来时，她缓慢地眨眼，充满疑惑。现在仍旧是夜，不管怎么说她都不该醒来。毕竟她睡着时快活而疲劳。但她只在几分钟的清醒后就意识到了是什么将她从宁静的睡眠中弄醒。  
玻璃墙隔开的浴室灯亮着，让她感觉自己在看着一个鱼缸。  
在那个小房间内，夏洛克半隐在浴缸后，蜷缩在用瓦片铺就的地板上对着马桶干呕。艾琳的眼睛慢慢更好地聚焦，她可以看见他瘦骨如柴的手臂抓着水箱的顶部，由于紧张他的指关节发白。  
她知道可卡因戒毒期在心理上比生理上更加令人绝望，但她的研究更加证明有些人身体上同样受到这个过程的折磨。显然夏洛克是这些少数者中的一员。  
而他仅仅有大概12小时没摄入那玩意。  
她的直觉让她想去安慰他，这让她十分不安。她算不上是护士，个性更谈不上温柔或是会鼓励别人。但正是她想要舒缓夏洛克心理和生理上的痛苦这一事实让她不禁停顿。  
从床边的黑暗处艾琳痛苦地看着夏洛克慢慢冲了马桶，站起身来。他已经把内裤穿上了，但仍旧因为微冷的夜风和附在身体上的汗而有些颤抖。  
像是用尽了力气一样，他缓缓地站到水槽前，将一些水泼在自己脸上。他啐了一口，然后随意拿起他的牙刷牙膏刷了几分钟牙。最终，夏洛克放下了牙刷，靠在水槽边缘，看着镜子里的自己。  
艾琳可以看到夏洛克脸上闪过焦虑、痛苦和羞辱与后悔。  
现在他胸膛上明显的瘀伤和四处分布的包扎好的伤痕提醒了艾琳，除了他们俩发生的一切以及抛却最后一点可卡因之外，夏洛克昨天杀了一个人。一个非常危险的人。  
现在伟大的侦探站在那儿，看起来可悲、瘦弱、挫伤、病态且迷失。  
这同样是艾琳长久以来对夏洛克福尔摩斯的幻想的一次呼应。  
而她从未如此渴望他。  
不仅仅是为了性，虽然那是吸引的一部分。  
她渴望他：同时需要他的头脑、他的身体和他的心。这几乎要算作是与别人共享爱。艾琳在意识到这点时心跳加速，虽然到底是因为恐慌还是刺激感她自己不得而知。  
所以她只能尽力保持呼吸深浅平稳，防止自己暴露。  
夏洛克现在看起来几乎不能自己回到床边了。他关上了浴室灯，让房间重新陷入黑暗。尽管这样，艾琳闭上她的眼睛，还是担心他会发现她醒了，因为她知道他如果发现她的知情后会有多么羞愧。  
反正她也不知道要对他说什么，所以她索性躺在那里，等待着他重重地躺倒她身边。她可以听到他的双脚向着她的方向移动的声音。  
所以当她感觉到一张放在房间柜子里的备用毯子盖到自己身上时，感到无比惊讶。他们睡着时在被子上方，当时足够暖和，不需要毯子。但现在地中海凉爽的夜间让环境有些冷了。这张毯子令人安心，不仅仅是因为它是面对天气的有效保护。  
夏洛克躺到艾琳身边时床陷了一下，他就在她面朝方向的咫尺之外，可她不能睁眼去看。但她可以听见他不平稳的呼吸，可以感觉到他将另外一半毯子拉到自己身上。  
她假装发出像睡着的人会发出的满足声音并向他靠近一点，把手抚上他布满汗的胸膛，像是睡梦中想要抓住什么，这时艾琳可以感觉到他的脉搏和她的跳动在同一节奏上。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
艾琳下一次醒来更加令人愉快。她的右手和右腿仍然挂在夏洛克身上，但在夜间他朝她的方向滚得更近了。他的左臂慵懒地缠在她背上。虽然他的身体布满冷汗，但他至少不知在何时能够安然入睡了。  
面向西边的房间显示出时间接近中午，十点半时她终于翻身。艾琳对着时钟眨眨眼，以确保她没看错。天啊，她竟然睡了近11个小时。  
一般情况下她不会用睡眠浪费白天的时光。但她看着夏洛克安然休息的外表，艾琳决定这回破例一次没关系。她又闭上眼睛，更加靠近他。  
又过了二十分钟夏洛克才开始醒来。艾琳睁开眼睛，静静看着夏洛克，这让她内心一部分有些恐慌。他叹了口气，吞咽一下，眨着眼醒来。  
有那么一刻在他发现艾琳正直直地盯着他时，夏洛克看起来无比震惊。他缠在她背上的手臂马上撤回了，就像是他不确定它属于哪里一样。  
出于对事后早晨恐慌表现的防范，艾琳紧了紧自己对他的拥抱，把自己拉近他，并坚定地给了他一个吻。过了一会儿，他回应了一下这个吻，似乎接收到了之中的信息。他的身体放松下来，当他再次睁开眼时，夏洛克看起来没有那么大惊失色了。  
不过，他仍然看起来很谨慎，脸色仍显蜡黄。艾琳没有忘记她在半夜看到了什么，但她有些希望那仅仅是因为噩梦。  
她肯定夏洛克希望自己在拜访她的期间发生的很多事情都仅仅是一场梦。  
夏洛克用一种消极的表情看了她一会儿，但他灰绿色的眼睛里不断增添着紧张。长叹一口气，夏洛克翻身仰面躺着，用手扶额。  
无疑他是由于额头上布满了汗渍而做了个鬼脸，并将手擦在床单上。艾琳意识到夏洛克身边的床单已经达不到擦干他的手的效果了，因为它们已经被冷汗浸湿了。  
他似乎同时意识到了这点，于是快速坐起来，撤离她身边。艾琳同样坐起来，皱起眉头。“该死。”他嘟囔说，深呼吸几下。  
然后，看了看艾琳，他满是歉意地说：“我把这儿变得不适宜睡觉了。”  
“真的？因为这是我几个月甚至是几年以来睡得最好的一次。”艾琳说，保持着语调轻快，但话语中有着真实。  
夏洛克看起来仍旧关注着潮湿的床单。“我没意识到我在出这么多汗。”停顿一下，他似是在找对的话讲。最终他决定直接说：“我很抱歉。”  
“实际上我想我们都出了很多汗。”艾琳说道，一边狡猾地笑了下。  
夏洛克摇摇头：“不是因为那个。”他回答说，沮丧地闭起眼睛。  
不，艾琳准确地知道这些汗是怎么出来的。  
她之前单纯希望他们俩能普普通通地睡个懒觉。但她早该知道那是不可能的。特别是在她半夜所见之后。艾琳的表情和语调变为犹豫且严肃的。  
“是因为戒瘾？”  
他的眼睛有一秒看向她的双眼，充满担忧。像是她没有见过可卡因使用带给他的所有糟糕状态一样。夏洛克移开视线，点点头。  
了解他就会知道，如果他愿意承认有病症，那么现实情况肯定会比承认的可怕得多。  
她回想起自己所读过的材料，意识到他现在精神上的痛苦。焦虑和极度低落非常常见，更不用提易怒。她当然见过足够多他在两次注射间的状态，因此现在会格外小心地接近他。艾琳在床上移动一下，让自己靠在床头板上面对夏洛克。  
“我很抱歉。”她小心翼翼地说。  
“我最终会克服的。”夏洛克说，决心在声线中彰显。  
她希望他能，近乎绝望。毕竟他之前戒掉过。而那时他没有靠华生的帮助，这回他肯定能有这项优势。  
不过，现在夏洛克的样子说明他还有很长的路要走。又不过，她决心关注现在。  
“我知道你一定会的。但‘最终’现在帮不上忙，对吗？”艾琳微微对他挑起眉毛，把右手放在他膝上。“我可以想到挺多办法让你分心，并让你感觉好很多。”她说，给了他一个邪魅的眼神，这本该让任何男人屈膝。  
“怎么，将一种毒瘾换为另一种？”他小声地回答。  
艾琳的手滑落他的大腿，几乎是自动的。她感觉像是被扇了一巴掌。如果是别人这样说，她会大发雷霆，并找出一种办法精心复仇。但她了解夏洛克，知道他这样讲并不是想要冒犯她。  
这更像是对他自己内心想法的坦白。所以，在她镇静下来后，她反而感觉到了怜悯和不确定交杂在一起。  
“这就是和我睡对你的意义吗？一种毒瘾？”她问道。  
“如果你的意思是我在‘利用’你，那就不是。”夏洛克回答说，然后移开视线。“但生理上来说，那显然感觉上很像。”他说。在他继续开口时，他听起来苦恼至极：“不过我不能确定那是不是和可卡因一样热烈。”  
艾琳低下了头。“我可以从一个完全生理上的角度明白为什么两者这么像。它们确实都刺激大脑分泌出同一种化学成分。”她理辩说，再次看向他。  
他保持自己的视线仍在半是搭在他俩身上的毯子上。“这种联系要给你来分析真糟糕。不过，昨晚你似乎非常享受。而且这是在没有依赖一种可以杀掉你的东西上发生的。这不意味着什么吗？”  
更不用说，两人之间甚至有真实的脆弱和情感闪现。但她不想现在提起那个，害怕吓到他。  
“是的没错。”夏洛克承认说。“但这改变不了事实，这确实感觉上有点像把一种着迷的诱惑换为另一种。”现在他终于转身面对她。“我几乎将我所有的成年生涯都花在了经营一段持久稳定的关系上。那就是和可卡因的。我不知道其他事。”  
艾琳吞咽一下，理解着这些。“所以这是一起露水情缘。我是你的情人，但最终你会回到妻子身边。这是你所担忧的吗？”  
夏洛克简洁地点点头说：“我不会这样措辞，不过大概是这样，没错。”  
“但你错了，夏洛克。我知道这有可能是别人对你讲的最糟糕的事，但不可否认在这方面我才是专家，你不是。”艾琳坚定地说。  
夏洛克看起来根本不想争辩这个，而这让艾琳比昨晚见到他的汗时更加担心他现在的状态。不过，她继续说了下去：  
“你的大脑对任何一种欢愉都只有一种反应方式。荷尔蒙可能会误导人。但这，”她示意两人之间，“我俩之间发生的，不是一种毒瘾。更不是一种幻想。如果是的话，这根本不可能保持这么久，特别是经历了那么多可怕的事。”  
艾琳重新将手放在夏洛克膝上，更加靠近他，直视他的眼睛，温柔地说：“还有另一个不同点：如果可卡因是你的情人，那么它就是一个欺负人、控制欲强且完全自私自利的家伙。它永远都不会回过头来爱护你。”  
夏洛克僵住了，寂静充满了整个房间，艾琳自己的眼睛睁大了一会儿，惊讶于自己说了什么。她没打算说最后一部分的，这话中完整的暗示在艾琳脑中飞速加载，夏洛克的眼睛也紧张地来回扫视她的面庞，似乎是极其想要读懂她慌张的表情。  
突然间他非常僵硬焦虑，而且警觉度极高，这一刻他脱离了由于戒可卡因而造成的精神萎靡。  
为什么他不该这样呢？她基本上就是说了她爱他。  
天啊，就算是这样想一想都够吓人了。  
艾琳当然没有打算过直接用这个字眼。幸亏夏洛克看上去开始变得和她一样恐慌了。在她仔细守护保卫的头脑里警钟正在敲响。  
她大脑里仍在运转的部分让她从他身边抽离，下了床。那同样让她的语调保持着惊人的随性，她在穿过房间走到休息室时说：“不管怎么说，我想对你生理上、心理上，再加上个人卫生来说，现在最好的就是别去管这些，好好洗个澡。”她越过自己肩头说。  
在艾琳穿上了一件搭在毛巾架上的睡衣时，她透过玻璃外墙看着夏洛克的反应。他足足用了一秒来分析她刚刚说了什么。  
当他分析出来时，他鄙夷地哼了一声：“洗个澡？为什么？”他问道，就像是她提出了什么糟糕的主意，比如说填写税务表格或是孕育一个孩子。  
艾琳悠闲地走回到卧室里，马上到了巨大的按摩浴缸旁。这让她有事做的同时也提供了不与夏洛克对视的借口。她很确定现在她要比他对自己刚才所说的更加焦虑。  
艾琳塞上浴缸的塞子，打开热水，然后才回答说：“一方面，你在从死海回到特拉维夫时有简单清理，但你已经有很长一段时间没有真正好好地泡过一个澡了。”  
她打开和别的酒店洗浴用品放在一起的死海浴盐，开始将它倒进不断上涨的水中。  
夏洛克在床上微微动了一下：“噢……如果你提出来的话，我可能会在昨晚我俩……呃，之前冲个澡。”他看起来有些难为情，这是艾琳之前从未以为自己能看到的。  
这让她想要扑倒他。  
不过，现在他做的每件事都让她有这种反应。真该死。  
艾琳快速地对他微笑一下，平复他的焦虑，同时将所有浴盐都倒进了池子里。她现在镇定下来了，虽然仍旧感觉很不舒服。“没事。我昨晚根本就不想停下。而且你进来时也不可能提前知道你会被什么女人缠着要做。”  
“那是不在我的意外事件计划表上，没错。”夏洛克同意说，“但我可以淋浴……”  
“为什么你这么急呢？你的航班要在晚上。现在已经没人试图杀掉你了。而且你很快就要回到伦敦自己熟悉的生活了。”艾琳自信地说，不过她对这些论调仍有一些保留。  
这仍旧没有减弱他从这一切中活着杀出重围的传奇色彩。“如果有什么都抵得上享受一个舒服放松的澡的话，我想这些绝对值得。”  
夏洛克对此皱起鼻子：“我不喜欢放松。”他抱怨道。  
“凡事都有第一次，我想我们已经证明了这点。”艾琳说，关上了水龙头，浴缸现在已满，然后走回到床边，对他伸出手。“来，我意识到你可能感觉很脆弱且没精打采。让我帮你起身。”她提出说。  
尽管她做出这种尝试一开始是为了转移话题，可艾琳看着夏洛克病态挫败的身体，却软化下来，因为她意识到他的肌肉真的需要一点帮助。  
夏洛克久久地看着她，然后才将双腿放到床下，握住她的手，拉着她使自己站起来。  
现在他们面对面站着，夏洛克安静地向下俯视她。要说艾琳在任何人身边感到尴尬简直是荒谬至极而且前所未有的。而当这一切发生在与此人度过一夜之后简直不可理喻。  
真的，两人之间还可以多么亲密？但是她记得之前她不小心脱口而出的话，于是感觉自己的脸不符性格地变暖了。  
最终，夏洛克清清喉咙打断了两人的凝视。“你知道，我可以自己走到那边去的。”他说、  
“好的。”艾琳说，给他让开路来。夏洛克吃力地穿过房间走向浴缸。他开始特别有条理地取下所有药贴和其他他前一天包的伤口包扎，并将它们扔进垃圾桶。艾琳安静地接近他，但保持着一定距离，这是他已经把所有包扎都拆下来了。  
他犹疑了一会儿，本能地抬头看一眼，然后反应过来自己没必要对她有任何隐藏，于是脱掉了短裤。他踏进热水里，发出嘶嘶声时，她仍保持几步距离。  
“这本来是应该放松我的皮肤用的还是用来融化它？”他问道，有些生气地看着她。  
只有你才会这样，夏洛克，她如此想到，内心里摇了摇头。但看着他的肌肉在他沉入冒着蒸汽的热水时颤抖，她的心情再次沉了下去。  
在他与莫兰不管怎样凶狠的争斗、一年半逃亡生涯以及他开始戒除可卡因之间，他的肌肉肯定透支了。而且这还没有考虑到昨夜的活动。艾琳有了个主意，然后驱赶了这个念头，因为那太像情感了，不过最终还是重新考虑。  
向下看着夏洛克，她评论说：“这和你担心的一样糟糕吗？”  
他对她眯起眼睛：“这可以接受。”他说。  
“你如果放松点的话会更好。”她指出。  
“这真是超级容易，特别是有人站在你身边告诉你你必须要多么放松的时候。”他淡定地反驳说。  
艾琳不禁再次微笑。“我本来就想要出门来着。就一会儿。我必须去楼下拿点东西。”她半是解释地说。  
夏洛克瞟了她一眼：“我应该担心吗？”在他正常的冷淡之外，艾琳认为自己发现了一丝真正的紧张。最有可能的是他在担心她不会回来。  
艾琳接近独立式的浴缸，靠在了一边，继续认真地看着夏洛克：“我不会一去不返的。我保证。”  
停顿一下后，她本能地俯下身给了他一个轻吻。  
在这个吻半路的时候，当夏洛克将他的湿手深埋入她秀发间并用舌尖分开她的唇瓣时，艾琳再次想到他俩用这种方式交流情感是比谈话要好得多。  
当然这会比故意避开某些词汇、说法或隐喻要简单许多。  
当艾琳终于撤身呼吸并舒缓自己背部的难受时，她看见夏洛克脸上的大部分担忧都消散了。他甚至向下沉入热水中一点，将头靠在浴缸的边缘，还闭上眼睛休息了一下。  
“享受你的沐浴吧。我很快就回来。”艾琳说。她在站起来前最后与夏洛克交换了一个说不清道不明的眼神，然后就紧了紧自己睡衣的绑结，从桌子上拿起一把房门钥匙，向门走去。  
她在下楼前还记得在门上挂上“请勿打扰”的牌子。


	5. Chapter 5

当艾琳几分钟后返回时，她很高兴地看到夏洛克似乎真的在热水澡里放松了。他的头仍然靠在浴缸瓷质的边缘，双眼闭着，湿发显示出他已经洗过的事实。

事实上，艾琳有点怀疑他是不是睡着了，所以把她从楼下拿来的一张床单和一个瓶子尽量轻地放在桌子上。

不过，在她走进浴室打开淋浴头时，她看见夏洛克睁开眼睛慵懒地看向她。艾琳与他保持对视，视线穿过她的房间直向他虽然中间有玻璃外墙隔离他们。然后，没有转移视线的同时，她解开自己睡衣打着的结，让它滑落在地上。

仍旧保持眼神交流，艾琳踏进淋浴中让水像瀑布一样倾泻在她身上。她一边感觉着心跳由于这淋浴带来的性感而加速，一边决定自己真的很喜欢这家酒店的布置。

夏洛克在浴缸里坐直了一点，但他的表情更多是专注而非渴望。事实上，他估测打量的凝视如此缜密，以致让艾琳有一点紧张，这让她惊讶不已。她转身背对夏洛克，仰头对着花洒，一边伸手拿起洗发水开始倒在头发上。

艾琳继续自己正常的冲澡程序，虽然她在移动时更加撩人，并慢慢知道了夏洛克仍旧看着她。她背对着他，但却仍可以感觉到他热切的凝视，那就像是烧过她胸腔后面印在胸口一样的热烈。

不过她在保持镇静和诱惑两个方面都是训练有素的。

当她关掉花洒时，艾琳用一条毛巾包着头发，但保持自己其余部分的暴露。她再次对上夏洛克的双眼，同时缓缓前进，故意向着他前进。

她停在了浴缸的尾部，看着他安静而专注的表情：“你是允许做比看更出格的事的，你知道。”她用天鹅绒般柔软的语调说。

夏洛克眨眨眼，就像是突然脱离什么设定好的模式。“是的。”最后，他说。

艾琳挑起眉毛。“‘是的，你知道’还是‘是的，你想做更出格的事’？”她问道，向前倾身，把双手搭在浴缸的两边。

“你已经抛了至少十五分钟媚眼了。你想要我加入你吗？”她问道，眼神深沉。

“记忆中。”他不调和地回答说。艾琳给了他一个迷茫的眼神。他的眼睛上移到她的面庞。

“我是在记忆，而不是抛媚眼。”他吐出最后三个字时带着不屑，似乎明显表现的欲望不符他的身份。也许这一部分是真的。

艾琳感觉自己在想到他分类记忆储存自己的每一寸肌肤时心跳加速，这与平常人单纯好色的瞠目结舌更令人激动。她知道夏洛克有多么小心谨慎，知道他的记忆是多么精准，更知道他头脑中的空间是多么珍贵。

如果他想要将她列入自己的文件中，那这可比只是在想要她一次更加高的赞美。艾琳发现自己的呼吸在他的注视下变得焦虑而深浅不一。

最终夏洛克移开了视线，打破了这一紧张时刻，喃喃说：“再说了，我不知道现在我对做更多事的感觉回来没有。”

艾琳理解地点点头，记起了她对他糟糕的心理及生理状态的认识，于是重新回到自己原本的计划上。

站直后，她重新回到浴室，安静地再次穿上睡衣。然后她移动到床上，开始将被汗湿透的床单扯下来。从她身后，夏洛克问道：“酒店不是有人干这个吗？”

艾琳短暂地越过肩头看了看他。“是的。我该叫他们现在进来吗？”

从他脸上的表情来看，她知道他明白了她的道理。重新转向床，她完成撤下床单的工作，将它毫不客气地扔到房间的角落。然后她拿出她从前台要来干净叠好的床单，开始铺床。

“再说了，我真的知道怎么换床单。我可是个颇有建树的女人呢。”她刚刚干完活就走回到浴室，从架子上拿起一块大而柔软的毛巾。她再次接近夏洛克，向他递出毛巾。“给。”她说。

他尖锐地看了她一眼：“所以我得到的命令是直到你决定我不能放松前我都要一直放松？”

“是的。”她明媚地笑着说。而他发出一声长久的叹息，接着拔掉了浴缸下水道的塞子。她递给他一只手，帮助这个无力的男人站起来走出浴缸。

然后她将毛巾扔在他的头上，在一个不符性格的瞬间轻浮中，将他的卷发揉至几乎全干。

夏洛克似乎不知道应该怎么看待这个，于是给了她一个惊讶加上略微怀疑的眼神，一边慢慢讲毛巾从肩头拉下，开始慢慢擦干自己布满瘀伤擦痕的身体。

与此同时，艾琳解开她自己头上包裹的毛巾，并将自己的长发间所有的湿气挤出。

当夏洛克变干后，他将毛巾围在自己腰上，向着自己的背包和估计是一些干净衣服的方向走去。但艾琳将一只手放到他的腰上来阻止他前进，摇摇头。

“怎么了？”他怀疑地问道。

她向床的方向点点头。“面朝下躺下。”她说，努力尝试不用自己久经训练的命令语气，而更加温柔。她解开了他围在腰上的毛巾，把它扔到地上。

夏洛克的呼吸变得更加大声了，他的肌肉似乎紧绷起来，就像是反击或是逃跑的直觉反应在他体内被唤醒。“为什么？”他问道。

艾琳在这种情景下的天生倾向是让那男人别问问题，也许将会扇他一巴掌作为惩罚。但这对她来说不是一个普通的情境，所以取而代之的她发现自己想都没想就温柔地说：“相信我。”

更令人惊讶的是他真的相信她了，虽然他在爬到床上平躺着压住自己腹部时仍看起来有些不确定。他的头偏向一侧看着她。

他可能是相信她，但很明显这没让他少好奇分毫。他看着她拿起从楼下顺手牵羊带上来的瓶子，她并没有完全得到按摩师的认可。

“那是什么？”他问道，就像是她拿着的是一条眼镜蛇。

“按摩精油。”艾琳客观地回答，接近他，将瓶子放在床头柜上。

这导致夏洛克将头转到另一个方向看着她。他用手肘将自己撑起来，谨慎地打量着她：“用来做什么？”他问道。

艾琳给了他一个讽刺的眼神：“比赛做派。”她面无表情地说。

夏洛克微恼地哼了一声，但明明是他一开始打算如此故意装傻。他的眉头皱到一起，“我以前从未被按摩过。”

“我已经知道了。你不喜欢放松。”艾琳嘲笑式地“严肃”地点了点头指出说。

她倒了点油到手上，移动到床上夏洛克的身边。他的双眼抬起对上她的：“说实话，我想你在让自己的身体经历了这么多后，应该让它有些回报。”

他犹豫了一下，然后吐了口气，慢慢沉回床上，说：“好吧。我不能保证我会享受这些，但如果你喜欢的话我会试一试。”

艾琳不禁因为他这种特别的别扭喜爱地微笑一下。她站了一会儿，以便有时间将右腿跨在他的腰上，以此能够用膝盖撑稳，用更好的角度跨坐在他的腰处。她保证自己的睡衣在两人之间隔开一层，更多是为了控制自己而不是他的自控。

当她将自己的重心放在他身上时，他嘟囔了一下，于是她用膝盖撑起来，使压力减轻，因为艾琳略微怀疑会压到他背部的瘀伤。“你还好吗？”

“是的，”他说，声线有些闷因为他正面朝下躺着，“我非常怀疑你能伤害到我。”

艾琳咬咬嘴唇，用自己所有的意志力来抵制接受并不明智的挑战的诱惑。这是从她工作中来的极其自然的反应。但她见过夏洛克对作为她通常工作的一个参与者会有什么反应。

如果说那种反应是糟糕的话，实在言不达意。她从未想过要原谅自己在几个月前那一晚将他绑起来并剖开他的内心，只为了一刀捅入。

现在，就在她一边将按摩油揉进他的肩头时，艾琳怪异地感觉她在给自己赎罪。她运用自己有力的双手——它们习惯于击打、拖拽和扭扯——却开始解除他肩头的压力。

她马上意识到自己需要更加用力，因为夏洛克背部上方和肩头感觉就像是用混凝土做的一样。那种紧绷并不是一种骨感，健康的紧绷，而是暗示着对难以置信的压力的承担。

它们不是间隔分离的结块，而是一大块僵硬的肌肉、肌腱和骨头。

艾琳开始用几乎可以造成瘀伤的力度揉搓，夏洛克由于痛苦呻吟了一下。她慢下来，问道：“太用力了？”

在喘息几下之后，夏洛克回答说：“不是。有点疼，不过……奇怪地同时也感觉很好。”

“那就对了。”艾琳说。她继续自己的工作，现在开始缓缓将肌肉从他右肩胛骨底部推到他颈部低端，试图强制肌肉松弛下来。在她重复这个动作时，她问道：“哪里疼？”

她有些期望夏洛克会变成好争吵的自己并坚持说他很好。相反他停顿了几秒，然后诚实地回答：“哪儿都疼。”

艾琳那颗肆意出卖她的心不禁为他的回答而疼痛。

她停下手上的移动，已获得足够时间来向前倾身，轻轻吻了吻他脖颈后处。他的眼睛闭上，全身颤抖。

天啊，艾琳多想要这个场景发生在完全不同的状况中。

在她脑海中有那么多想法，那么多她可以对他做什么的主意。但现在这是他真正需要的。所以她反而倒了更多油到手上，向后坐，开始认真按摩夏洛克僵硬的背部。

她慢慢来，只有真正感觉到他的肌肉松弛了一点时从一个区域移到下一个。她对每一个区域都投入关注——他肩膀上的每一个接缝处，他肋骨间的每一块肌肉，以及他骨感的脊椎。

每隔一会儿，夏洛克就会吸一口气，甚至是因痛小声呻吟。但艾琳知道那是好的一种痛苦，那种跟随着更深刻的痛苦被驱除而带来的疼痛。

艾琳足足花了三十分钟来按摩他的背，然后慢慢将自己从他身上起来，坐到床上在他旁边。

接着她蜷缩到床头的地方，背靠床头板，变为跪姿，坐在自己脚跟上，将自己的睡袍抚平。夏洛克向右转头去看着她。

一种安静、谨慎的气氛蔓延开来，艾琳为了不打破它甚至不想说话。她低头看着他，将一只手温柔地放在他肩膀上，将他拉向自己。

接受了暗示后，夏洛克向她滚去，面向天花板，头枕靠在她大腿上。他向上看着她，呼吸平稳镇静，但眉毛由于某种未知的焦虑而皱起。

现在他处于这样的状况，在过去一年中都是这样，造成这种焦虑的原因有几千种可能性。因而艾琳奇怪地想要去除它们。

本能地，她俯身缓缓地亲吻他，却极其纯洁，没有其他意思。当她撤身时，他脸上的紧张至少仍旧被带着警惕的惊奇所代替了。但自然，夏洛克有那么多事情去担忧，因而他的表情上笼上一层阴云。

艾琳再次倒了点按摩油在手上，开始用力按搓，在他的颧骨边上缓缓画圈。她将精油延续到他眉骨间，短暂停在那里用两个拇指揉搓他眉毛之间的穴位。

之前他的不安被解除了，现在他完全将自己置于她的管理下。对于大多数人这似乎并不奇怪，让一个美丽的女人给自己按摩。但对于夏洛克来说，艾琳意识到，这是一个非常脆弱和对她无比信任的时刻。他们都知道她故意小心地避开的事情，也知道情况要比几块酸痛的肌肉更加严重。而这是他不会让其他任何人得知的事情。

但在过去几年里，艾琳全都见识过这些，那是他在清醒状态下绝不可能让她见识到的方面。夏洛克没必要再对她隐藏什么了，更重要的是，他甚至意识到了这一点。

她的手游走在他下巴的弧线上，然后到了耳根，在指间轻柔地按着。

当艾琳移到他的肩头，她更加用力。直到她稍微用力过猛了些，碰到了一处他的瘀伤导致他发出嘶嘶声并睁开眼睛，打破了这个时刻的宁静。

“不好意思。”她轻语道。做出了决定后，她从他身下撤离，让他的头缓缓靠回到床上，以便伸伸自己的腿。它们以一种不舒服的姿势被她压在身下已经麻木了，但她却并不在意。毕竟，当夏洛克躺在那儿看起来像是被人当作沙袋一样打过时，她怎么会抱怨自己的腿有点麻木呢？

也许这样措辞并不是夸张的。从瘀伤和划痕全部分布在夏洛克的胸膛和手臂上这点来看，似乎莫兰的击打相当疯狂，而他并没有多少机会取得上风。夏洛克肯定面对并牵制住了他。

她发现自己不自禁在想夏洛克是不是扼死了那男人。这能解释为什么侦探的胸膛上获得了如此遍布的瘀伤，毕竟如果你在自我防卫的话是很难有这么多瘀伤的。但假如你反而在集中注意力用双手卡住某人的脖子……

艾琳闭上眼睛，不想看见脑海中的场景。不幸的是，当她再次睁开眼睛时，她发现夏洛克眉毛的皱褶又回来了，于是艾琳向下滑，直到自己坐在夏洛克的腰边，翻身面对着他，开始极其小心地以指尖抚过他的瘀伤。

夏洛克的呼吸颤抖一下，他的双唇一瞬分开。艾琳的眼睛游走在他的伤痕和他的脸之间，然后俯身，让自己仍有些潮湿的长发垂到他的肌肤上，温柔地吻一吻他胸骨上的深紫色淤痕。

艾琳感觉到他在她之下颤抖，而那并不是出自于按摩带来的美妙的痛感。她将唇从他的皮肤上，仅仅用眼睛瞟了他一下。他的呼吸很浅，他看着她时瞳孔放大。

以此作为鼓励，艾琳重新看向他的瘀伤，在另一块周围轻轻地落下另一个吻。她汲取着他身上淡淡的来自于海盐的方向，然后温暖地吐气。

夏洛克的腹部以不规律的节奏上下起伏着，就像是他微微屏住呼吸，焦虑地期待这一样。艾琳继续缓慢地移动，转过头去轻轻地用脸颊蹭着他。接着她移到了他肋骨边缘的擦伤，她潮湿的头发一路挑逗着感官，在他的皮肤上留下了小小的潮湿的路径。当她抵达在他身侧变红的皮肤时，艾琳在那里印下一个长久的吻，几乎像是揉进香膏里一样。夏洛克的肌肉颤抖一下，但他仍旧安静不动。

但艾琳打定主意要改变这一状态，她突然间结束了这个吻，将头向上移，并对着他的乳头吹出一口长长的热气。夏洛克从喉咙后方发出一小声愉快的叹息。微笑着，艾琳伸出舌头，导致他深吸一口气，接着她出人意料地让自己的身体贴着他，靠在他的胸膛上，开始吮吸他的另一边乳头。

就在她这样做的同时，她潮湿的秀发故意垂摆到他的下腹。同时她仔细修过的指甲顺着他的体侧画着小小的图案。多种感官的融合在夏洛克身上达到了她想要的效果。他呻吟一声，弓了弓腰。她可以感觉到他明显的兴奋，甚至透过阻隔着他们俩的睡衣都可以。艾琳笑了笑，一边继续轻轻地吻着他敏感的肌肤。她抬起头来，看着他，花了点时间享受着她看到的画面。他的眼睛紧紧闭着，双手向外伸，直到他找到并紧握了她的头皮。就像是盲人以手代眼一样。这样的话，最好让他饱饱眼福了。艾琳带着坏笑这样想。

她将双手放在夏洛克两边，开始慢慢将自己向下移，她的唇舌轻却性感地触碰着他的肌肤。她到达了他的肚脐，停顿一下以便将舌头伸进去,这让他呻吟起来。艾琳接着在他的肚脐下印上一个吻，移动着头以让她潮湿的头发蹭过他的勃起。就在她将头继续下移并对着他喘热气时，夏洛克像被扼住一样吸了口气，把自己的手移动到她的肩头，突然间将她拉近自己。抬头看着他，艾琳可以看到他表情中几乎无从掩饰的疯狂。他不停喘息，在说话时不禁显得非常饥渴：“不，我想要你。你的全部。”他看起来似乎是绝望的，而且也不是因为普通的欲望。

艾琳有些疑惑地看着他：“你刚才说你累了……”她指出，虽然在她自己腹中酝酿着的炽热期望着他并没有累。

夏洛克用力吞咽一下，摇了摇头说：“我能撑过去。”他嘶哑地说。

艾琳不需要听他说更多。她缓缓绽开一个微笑，坐起来。将一条腿甩到他身上，爬到脸对脸的距离，她拨开他遮住眼睛的一撮湿发。“别担心。我会做所有的体力活。”她轻语道，而他则有足够力气来挺起脖子用自己的唇捕捉她的。艾琳轻轻将一只手攀上他的后脑勺，夏洛克自己的手则落到了她的腰上。在一个长久不断的吻后，艾琳坐在他的腹上。她俯身慢慢将睡袍的边缘从自己身下拉开，直到自己火热的肌肤与他的相接。他抬头盯着她，焦急的等待让他双唇分开。艾琳本能地坐在他身上，感觉到在接触时两人的呼吸都波动了一下。他则本能地抬起膝盖一下。慢慢地，艾琳调整下自己的姿势，让自己顺着他的膝盖滑下，保持在他的上方。

看了他的表情一眼她就打消了认为他会很累的所有疑惑。没再停顿一秒，艾琳将手放在他的臀上，缓缓让他进入自己。

这时，他们已经充分准备且足够兴奋，因而他的进入毫无困难，他发出颤抖着的叹息，同时艾琳将全身的重量放在他身上。她感觉到火焰从她的双腿延续到小腹内，由于无上的感官冲击她颤抖起来。过了一会儿，她调整好呼吸后，艾琳开始慢慢动起来，头脑因愉悦而绽放着火花，同时听着他发出的小声响，看着他头向后仰。她抓住他，小心地避开了有瘀伤的地方，但内心有些想要留下专属的伤痕。

几秒后，夏洛克似乎清醒过来，抬头看着她，他的手马上放到她的睡袍打结的地方。在她以不断增加的力度继续移动的时候，他解开了袍子，然后用颤抖的手指将它从她肩头拉下。艾琳帮助着他，抬起手臂以提供时间来将衣物完全脱下，并把它甩到一边，上身靠着他的膝盖。夏洛克伸出双手想要抓住她的胸。按压一下后，他用指尖轻柔地挑逗她的双峰。这种感受让她微微颤抖。艾琳闭起眼睛，快速地动着，导致他倒吸一口气，再次无法集中注意力。

他的手放到了她腰上，不仅为了稳住她还为了将她拉近自己。这回到艾琳倒吸一口气，因为新的角度使冲击恰到好处。令人头昏的一阵愉悦充斥了她。有那么一会儿她只能模糊地意识到自己的四周。

所以她完全没有预料到夏洛克会将自己的上身从床垫上撑起，将双腿叠在她身下，一边坐起来。这个动作导致艾琳向后倒，但夏洛克的手马上绕到后面扶住她，保持她垂直，现在跨坐在他的大腿上。

他们的面庞仅隔分寸，两人都喘息着。他们看进对方的眼睛里，在那一刻中他们所互相传递的信息都不可能用语言表达。不可能而且危险，她想到。房间里很安静，只能听见两人的快速浅呼吸。柔和的日光终于从窗外泻进来，反射在白色的外墙上，发出温暖而模糊的光，使艾琳感知并领受着。夏洛克表情中展现的欲望一开始让她受惊不已。然后她抵着他摩擦。他颤抖起来，但没有转移视线，一边向前推进，击中了刚才那里，导致她急速地吸气，却没有发出声响。

两人在进入了一个稳定的节奏时都没有打断对视。他的前插伴随着她的后撤，然后她在他的肌肉放松下来时紧紧包裹。一种缓慢且几乎能称得上是华丽的衰退和流动发生着。互相间的汲取和给予证明了一切。如果这都不够的话，他们现在紧紧相锁的视线也足够了。夏洛克的眼神毫无防备并带着请求，就像是他知道他现在的表情有多么令人惊讶并祈求她能接受一样。艾琳的表情则毫无保留并带着善解人意。两人的嘴都张开，似乎在邀请一个吻，却不想先发起它。就在他们的节奏慢慢加快时，然而，两人间有什么突然同时闪现了。他们同时动起来，空着的双手飞到脖颈后方，两对唇碰撞在一起绝望而用力的吻着。

艾琳闭起眼睛，感受着夏洛克带来的所有感官享受。就在他将她的身体纳入记忆宫殿时，她也想要将这些烙印在自己脑海中。他的味道，他抵着她、在她体内的感觉，还有她努力配合的方式。但艾琳真正想记住的是她在他眼中看到的那种理解和未用言语表达的种种。

她想要，在即将来临的无数个日日夜夜里，能够闭上眼睛，并记得夏洛克.福尔摩斯。

不是以她在过去一年中见证他亲手撕毁自己生活那种方式，而是以这样亲眼看到、感受到的方式。她所亲眼看到的所有坦诚、毫无防备、满是最最真实且深入灵魂的渴望。

她想记住，自己也同样感受到了这些。

夏洛克从这个吻中脱离，过了一会儿艾琳意识到他想要再次看着她的眼睛。她对上他平稳的眼神，将一只手缠在他肩头上，同时他的手顺着她的脊柱抚摸着。他们及时看到了对方眼中无与伦比的火花，在到达高潮之前。越过极乐之后，艾琳由于感官而片刻失明，紧紧地抓住夏洛克，指甲深深陷进皮肤里，两人喉中都发出了挣扎的大喊。艾琳颤抖地抵在夏洛克同样颤抖的身体上，就这样度过余波。

一阵后，世界重新变得清晰。他们快速，不平稳的呼吸和跳动在脉搏中的血液让艾琳有些眩晕。从他脸上的表情来看，夏洛克也有同样感觉。事实上，他脸上带着的表情让艾琳有些惊愕。那表情慢慢变为了近乎慌张，而他的呼吸变得更快了，似乎像换气过度*一样。

*【注:**过度换气症候群**（(Hyperventilation syndrome 简称：**HVS)**，又称过度换气综合症， 是由过快或过深的呼吸所造成——详见前注】

他的双眼通红，下巴紧紧绷住，就像是在抑制什么。有可能是哭咽。

艾琳的眉毛皱了起来。“夏洛克？”她小心翼翼地问道：“你还好吗？”

夏洛克颤抖着吐出一口气，狠力眨了眨眼睛。“是的，只是……荷尔蒙加上可卡因戒毒过程的不适。只是……”

他微微摇摇头，似乎是要让自己清醒一点，然后把一只手掌根举起来揉一揉眼睛。他的呼吸仍然有些难受，但他的声音在解释时却强制变成他平常的镇定语调。

“戒毒过程会造成许多……情感反应。不仅仅是化学上的……单独控制已经很难了，但加上这个。”他示意两人间。尽管他有故作的镇定语气和他成功将自己表情转为恬淡寡欲的，艾琳仍看见了他眼中闪光、水汪汪的特质，不禁无法藏住自己的惊讶。

夏洛克低下头，闭上眼睛，透过鼻腔深呼吸一下。“我很抱歉。当然，我之前也处理过这个问题。”

但艾琳了解他，了解他每一个反应和其中的暗示，而且她知道这不仅仅是什么化学反应。是的，药物确实有能力让他更加大胆地展现一些他正常情况下绝不会表现给别人的东西。

在过去的十一个月里他情感的产生都是由于可卡因。但这些情感的根源却不是。根源在于他的理智，因为那是最终驱动他的东西。他在他们做爱时的想法也足够让他陷入慌张。

“不，你没有。”艾琳温柔地回答说，将一只手轻轻放在他的胸膛上。夏洛克抬头看了看她，他的呼吸仍然非常快速，表情充满警惕。然后他似乎意识到他骗不过她，于是在她的驳论面前低下了头。

慢慢地，艾琳从他身上下来。她向上爬，抽出床单将它们卸下来。然后她将手放到夏洛克手中，温柔地将他向她的方向拉过来。

安静地，他跟随着她的引领，爬到了被子之上，侧面躺着对着她。他仍因为奋力阻止着透过他出现的任何未意料到的想法或是感觉而颤抖。

他的眼睛闭了起来，艾琳将一只手放在他的脸颊上。他们就这样待了一会儿，然后夏洛克的呼吸慢下来，可以再次说话了。他睁开眼睛看着她，吞咽着，想要找到自己想要的话语。

长久的静默慢慢变得更加紧张。

最终，艾琳意识到他真的不能将那些想法化为话语。

将夏洛克拉近自己，艾琳将一只手臂围绕在他的腰上，认真地看着他。“夏洛克，不管你需要说什么或是想说什么……你都已经说了。”

他的眉毛皱起来，问道：“有吗？”

“是的。”她点头承认道。她咬住嘴唇，谨慎地继续说：“或者是不是你想要从我口中听到什么？”她紧张地吞咽一下，准备在有必要的情况下将自己的想法变为话语。

毕竟，他有可能期待这个事件会有某种科学上的详解。

幸运的是，夏洛克的眉头松开了，他用令人惊奇的善解人意点头说：“不是，”他说，呼吸明显平静下来了，“你是对的。”

“我当然是对的。”艾琳带着温柔的笑容说，一边躺到他边上，面朝上躺着看进他的眼睛里。

夏洛克用空出来的手在她的腹部画出一个图案，同时再次认真看着她。就这样过了大概一分钟后，他问道：“为什么不能让所有的交流就像这样呢？”

“嗯。”艾琳开口说，用一种嘲笑的语气：“这当然会让去银行都更加有趣的，虽然会有点尴尬。”

他给了她一个不高兴的瞪眼，她知道那意味着他私底下其实非常愉快。然后他的表情再次变得严肃起来。

“我是想说……我总是以为别人能猜测到我的想法是不可能的。有时候我以此为傲。其他时候别的人无法跟上我的思路挺令人烦的。然后也有些时候，一瞬间我甚至希望我不要像自己一样思考。”

他淡淡地结束，有一秒移开了视线。“说实话，药物总是对思考和驱除无聊极为有用。但我仍期望它们能让我的举止更普通一点，甚至感觉更正常都好……”他又停下来，似乎不能再继续下去。

“我知道。”艾琳说。然后她用一只手肘撑起自己，直望进他的眼睛里，然后温柔地吻他。当她撤开身时，她轻柔地重复说：“我知道。”

她知道他一次又一次被针筒吸引的原因，他追求的不是刺激，而是更加深刻的东西。

也许她花了十一个月和一次火炼后才完全弄清楚他，但艾琳最终意识到了他喜欢什么。

不是药物，也不是随之而来的任何副作用：头脑清醒，拥有力量的感觉，颓废，触及灵魂的沮丧，擦过死门关的经历，完全浪荡的生活和一个精明的头脑。

不，他憎恨毒品。

但他喜欢她。

他汲取着她的印象和她在周围的感觉，就像她是一片沙漠中的绿洲。

他喜欢自己与她很亲密的幻觉，于是他不停地回来，希望终有一天这个幻想会变为真实。

于是现在变真了。上帝，没错。

但她不禁想要知道，如果她让他更早意识到这点的话，对于两人来说事情是不是会更好。

因为这一次，当她开诚布公地对他，这成功让针头远离他的手臂。这一回他终于得到了真正的快乐和沉默的心照不宣，那来自于爱而不是有毒瘾头。

他和华生就有这种心照不宣，兄弟情谊和一种他可能以为永远都不可能从别人那里得来的耐心和接受。

她知道夏洛克有多么绝望地想要回到那个世界，回到那种舒适的精神状态中。

不过，华生从没有见过他如此深入的毒瘾和他灵魂如此深刻的地方。如果说华生曾捕捉到夏洛克内心的一点点的话，那么艾琳就是将他的心脏完全剖开并看着各个腔室输送血液。

然后她会贡献出自己的血让他继续活下去。夏洛克不是唯一一个被两人间所传播的真正的亲密所震惊和吓到的那个。

夏洛克安静地凝视着她，审视着艾琳的面庞。她几乎可以看到他的头脑梳理着，自己所记得的她所见证过的所有药物对他做出的事情。

所有药物暴露出的秘密向往与痛苦。

所有被药物展现出的、他灵魂中阴暗的和被遮蔽的一面。

而她在等着他的回答时期盼着，期盼他明白说到底，她根本不在乎那些。

在很久一会儿后，夏洛克缓缓将手臂围绕到她身上。回答时，他的语调似是恍然大悟掺和着一点忧伤：“是的。我想你的确知道。”他又盯着她几秒，然后重新躺下，闭上眼睛。接着他看了看钟，上面显示下午一点。

“离你的航班还有多久？”她问道，私下里怨恨着自己要提起这个话题。

“四个小时。”他回答道，“而我应该提前至少两小时到机场。本谷里安*机场的安检，你知道，是非常严格仔细的。”

*注：位于特拉维夫。

“但我们还有点时间。”艾琳指出，虽然她自己的声线现在带着一种燃烧着的悔意，她此刻不想面对那些。

夏洛克重新翻身对着艾琳，把她靠到自己身上，她的头靠在他下巴上。艾琳依偎着他。虽然他身体骨感消瘦，但艾琳从未如此舒适过。她不能看见他的脸，但她可以听到他跳动的心跳，并感受到他的喉咙随着他吞咽一下，并小声地说话时的移动：

“是的，还有点儿。”


	6. Chapter 6

直到艾琳醒来时，她都没有意识到自己在夏洛克臂膀中重新睡着了。一股恐慌侵袭而来，她的眼睛马上扫视了房间内部。当她看到夏洛克坐在床的边缘时她重新放松下来。

他穿着深色西裤，一件紫色衬衫，正俯下身系皮鞋鞋带。这是一个惊人的景象，映出的是贝克街的夏洛克福尔摩斯。

她已经有两年没有看到他穿成这样，或是看起来如此镇静坚毅了，上一次仍是在伦敦。

艾琳的心绞起来，但她不知道此时这是因为欣喜还是悔恨。不过她确定的一点是，她对看到他准备离去的感受。

眨眨眼仔细看下钟，她发现现在已经是下午两点半了。快要到他出门的时间了。

“你本来准备叫醒我吗？”她平静地问他。

他并没有被惊动。可能他从她呼吸的紊乱或感受到她的动作就已经知道她醒了。因为他短暂地一瞥时，带着那种以往的放松却头脑高度明晰的表情，瞥完一眼他又转头回去皱着微微的眉头看着自己的鞋子。

“我想会吧。”他回答说，诚实地表现出自己的不确定。

艾琳缓缓起身，将被子裹到胸前留存着他离开床后不断消逝的热量。她安静地看着他，观察他柔和的动作，与仅仅几个小时前带着的释然和几乎是脆弱的表情截然不同。

如果是别人，她可能会说他重新戴上了自己的面具，但在夏洛克来说却并不简单。他镇静坚定的动作，甚至是语调和脸上带着的表情都不是面具。那是他的自然状态。

过去她所见到的他极其不寻常，虽然那是他真实的一部分，但她知道那是他很难达到并保持的状态。

他可能此前从未这样做过。而她的喉咙因自己可能再也看不到他的那一面而紧缩。

就在夏洛克系完鞋带后，他自己站起来，背对着艾琳，开始将自己的医疗用品收拾回到自己的袋子中。

艾琳快速下了床，从地板上捡起自己扔下的睡袍，为了温暖而穿上。她慢慢接近他，甚至没有试图将表情中的痛苦和绝望驱除，说道：“我不能忍受你要独自这样做的想法。自己戒掉。很明显那不容易……”

他停下收拾，望向她。她如获重释地看见他眼中带着微妙的喜爱，并意识到他对她的柔情没有凭空蒸发，尽管他正准备回到截然不同的生活中。他几次张口又闭上，像是在思考着得体的话。

“我知道你很担忧。”侦探从她移开视线，一边迟钝地继续说：“但我会好好的。我之前就去过戒毒所。我知道那儿的程序和运作方式。我可以自己重现那些步骤。我已经认识到自己许多症状了……”他以喃喃结尾，转身回去面对他的行李袋。

之前，假如他们意见不合的话，就会泛滥出尖锐的语调和刺人的嘲讽。但艾琳发现了两人表现的变化，因为现在的她不再渴望证明自己是对的，也不想让他顺从自己的意愿。

相反的是，她保持温和及关心，说道：“我赞赏你的意志力。我也知道你认为自己一人这样做是可行的……”

夏洛克快速打断了她：“我必须这样认为。除了孤军奋战外我没有任何选择。要不就相信这能行的通，要不就彻底放弃。”

他紧绷起下巴，把视线重新放回行李袋上。艾琳看着他用一种精准和镇定的方式将一些物件放进去。她可以看出他有多么努力地在对抗一次可能爆发的歇斯底里，这让艾琳想起了，尽管他自在的状态非常清醒且有逻辑，但夏洛克仍有急躁易怒的一面。

药物将这一面放大了许多倍。但这一回他的打断不是因为恼怒或不耐烦，却是因为恐惧。而这让艾琳甚为忧虑。

“让我和你一起走。”她坚持说，踏步接近他，将一只手自然而然地放在他的手臂上。这导致他僵住了，并俯视着艾琳。

艾琳有些惊讶于自己的温暖，有一小部分的她甚至松了一口气。但另一部分则仍坚称情感是弱者的专属。

可是，她新被点燃的自我反抗着那个想法，并告诉艾琳展示自己真正的情感不仅是对的，而且事实上在这种情况下还是更为强大而勇敢的做法。所以艾琳坚定地对上夏洛克的双眼。

“我知道你必须离开以色列。而我知道你知道需要过几周才能返回贝克街。所以我们去点别的地方。你想去的任何地方。”

艾琳将另一只手伸上去放在他的脸颊上。“我知道这不轻松，但也不是说我没见过事情的阴暗面。或者说，我也不是不情愿和无力承受。”

她深吸一口气，找到自己内心的勇气并允许自己用带有请求的眼神看着他，一边温柔地说：“你不用独自承受，夏洛克。”

有那么一刻，他看上去似乎是绝望地想要屈服。接着他闭上眼睛缓缓地说：“我必须这么做。不管是明天还是几周后都是如此。”他回头望着她，举止仍然镇静，但熟悉他的人就听得出他声音中带着痛苦。

“也不是说你能和我一起回到伦敦。”

这倒是真的。她已被官方确认死亡，如果伦敦任何人发现她实际上还活着时，确认就会变成现实。不过，伦敦不是唯一的选择。

艾琳摇了摇头。“确实，但我之前说的……我们仍有一点可以相处的时间，不管我们身处何方或是尽兴与否。毕竟相处一阵子终归是好的。这还不够吗？”

夏洛克握住了她放在他面颊上的手。然后他拉过艾琳放在他肩头的另一只手，双手紧握，眼中带有一丝痛苦的阴影望着她。

“那只会让离别更加难舍。而且我想要独自承受，我需要独自一人。我所想要重新拥有的一切和我所追求的一切都在伦敦。我的工作。John。”他的声音干燥，听起来像是在沙漠中即将渴死的人。

但这一回，她却不是他所追寻的绿洲。

他不需要转瞬即逝的欢愉，他需要真实而永恒的事物。

尽管这个想法令她伤痛，艾琳还是能够理解。她知道他以何种深情渴望着回到自己的工作，回到华生身边，回到他所仅能达到的唯一一种幸福稳定的生活中。她知道这种渴望是支撑他艰难地瓦解莫里亚蒂犯罪网络的源泉。

不过，她和普通人一样自私。而二人之间发生的对她来说独一无二，对他而言虽然未开先河，也意义非凡。她不想在自己必须放手之前浪费分毫时间。

但就在艾琳抬头看着他的面孔时，他的表情似乎变得坚定了，很少人知道实际上那是一种苦恼，这让她意识到自己不能为他徒增负担。特别是他已经承受了如此多压力之后。

她磨蹭了一整年，现在她向自己对他的感觉屈服后，再要求他停下自己的脚步来补偿她自己浪费的时间，这显然是不公平的。同样，靠近他并让他品尝到一种从未有过的生活，最后再次终结这种感觉，也是不公平的。到头来，从长远来看这只会让他的复原更加艰难。

所以艾琳吞咽一下，点了点头，终于说：“我能明白。”

夏洛克长久地看了她一眼，然后闭上眼睛。他把她的手拉到自己唇边，缓缓地亲吻她的指关节。他没有说谢谢。不过话说回来，他也不需要。

他很好地掌握了自己的“第二门语言”，虽然很快他可能就会忘记这个方式。没有了练习，他就像一个在毕业后不再使用法语的学生一样，除了基础词汇外什么都不记得。

如果她再次见到他——不，她向自己保证，是当她再次见到他时——他们能回到这个节奏中吗？或者，他会不会在离开了这个世界并摆脱了毒品之后，忘记这第二中交流方式？她真的不知道。

夏洛克缓缓地放开她的手，睁开眼睛，转身继续收拾自己的行装。“我不会独自一人太久了。”他坚持说，从靠在桌子边的椅背上拿起他挂在那里的西装大衣。

在他穿上大衣并扣上扣子的时候，艾琳可以看到他有多么故意地在彻底地装作以前那个完整的自己。更可以看到他外表的变化影响着内在。这比起戴上面具更像直接在皮肤上画画一样。

当他继续说的时候他听起来随意而自然：“这将会是几个不舒服的星期，但是很快我就会回到221B，再次和华生一起办案。”

说实话，在这方面艾琳没夏洛克那么信心满满。事态变迁，不管夏洛克承认与否。她知道他多想要别人达到他的期望，而且非常担心夏洛克会直接忽略约翰在过去的一年半中发生了不可阻止的变化。

或者更糟的是，试图将事情强制扳正到他所认同的“正轨”上。当然，他了解这些，不管如何，事情永远不会再次变得相同。

也许他确实知道，她意识到。毕竟，她见识过他深藏的恐惧和缺乏安全感大概如何。她发现很有可能的是夏洛克的一部分私底下完全知道他以前的生活不复存在，并且为此而感到恐惧。

毕竟，以前的生活是让他不碰毒品的保障。

艾琳越是这样想，她的心跳越是加快。她如此绝望地想要让他是对的，让事情变得容易些，让他回到工作中，而没有人会在意他曾经假死并消失了十八个月。

但就算是她这样的否认大师，都在这件事上缺乏他铁打的理智来让自己信服一切都会回到往日。她知道他正面对着一条不确定且艰难无比的道路。

“我希望所有的那些都成真。”她说，这让他谨慎地看了她一眼。

“有什么理由不成真呢？”他问道，理顺了一下自己的外套。

艾琳吸了一口气，镇静地看着他：“世事变更，夏洛克。人是会变的，甚至是约翰、甚至你，也是这样的。还是说你不认为你变了？”她指出。

这似乎让他长久地沉默了。“也许吧。但变化不一定会是好的。”他这样说，在继续开口的时候移开视线。“过去的一年半中我做了许多事情，也有许多我不想要保持的变化。”

艾琳记起了他胸膛上的瘀伤和不计其数的擦伤，又想起她脑海中想象的他扼死塞巴斯蒂安.莫兰的场景。她深深地颤抖一下。

不，她不能怪他不愿意记起自己被逼要做的事情。更不用提药物把他带入的纠结沮丧的状态，无疑在她面前与她见不到时都是如此。他的语调仍然保持着陈述语气，夏洛克继续说：“我已经开始删除那些记忆了。当药物完全离开我的身体系统时，那会更加容易。”

艾琳意识到自己屏住了呼吸，在抬头看他时，她的身体完全僵住了。

他有在删除两人相处的记忆吗？而他又有什么理由不想这样做呢？

她与自己说理。那记忆中有那么多极其痛苦，特别是对于他来说。不过，她整个人都反对失去他们相处的任何一秒。甚至在那些可怕的时刻，那些他最深处的恐惧和渴望都暴露在她面前的时刻，一种强烈的相互理解都萌生在他们之间。

一想到要失去那些让艾琳浑身发冷。到了她足够镇静能够移动的时候，夏洛克正在把自己的旅行袋从桌子上拿起来。艾琳的手一下伸出去抓住了他的手腕。

“你会删除掉这些吗？这件……我们间的事情？”她直接问他，四目相会。

让她如释重负的是，夏洛克看上去有些惊讶，甚至有些排斥这个提议。她想起他认真观察她每一寸肌肤并将她录入到档案中的方式，突然间觉得自己如此慌张有些可笑。

只是她永远也不会忘记他们之间，而且他也不会忘记对她来说非常重要罢了。

“不，当然不会。”他生气地回答说，眉毛皱起来。然后就在他认真审视她时，他似乎认出了她的外表中渗透出的忧虑。侦探又花了比常人多出几秒的时间来辨认，不过，最终他成功了。

他放开行李袋的手把，把它重新放回到桌子上，完全转过身去面对艾琳，严肃地低头看着她。“事实上，”他说，尴尬地犹豫了一小会儿，然后似乎下定决心碰她没什么大碍。

他将双手环绕在她的腰上。这个温柔的举动由他发起似乎非常不自然，但感觉恰如其分。

“我已经在我的脑海里安置了一间房，就像这间的复制品一样。我花费了许多力气来记住这些。”他点头示意房间，然后看着她。“和我们之间。”

夏洛克向她倾身，而艾琳无需更多邀请。她饥渴地用双手抱住他的头，拉着头发让他向下，用她的唇印上她的。他似乎一瞬间被她主动地示好惊讶到了，但很快开始回吻她。

这是一种向往的，回味无穷的、温柔却热烈的吻。这一秒他们紧紧相连，下一秒后撤互相咬着对方的唇，然后他的舌尖深深陷入她的嘴中。他的双手缠绕在她的发间，他进一步使脸贴在她的上面，两人都绝望地想要确保他们想要表达的深深烙印在对方的脑海里。

他们之前都表达过这些。但一再重复总没坏处。

当他们最终分开时，夏洛克花了几秒来平定呼吸并让脸上的红潮退去。艾琳做了完全相反的事，她一再回味自己胸部的快速起伏和她皮肤的温暖和刺激。

令她惊讶的是，夏洛克将她的一丝秀发从脸前拨开，她不禁给了他一个乞求的眼神。“至少让我在机场为你送行？”她问道。

他的眼睛扫视她的面庞，然后吞咽道：“我更愿意记得你在这里的样子。”

艾琳也像他一样用力地吞咽一下，反抗着自己喉咙里突然出现的颤抖。“好吧，”她同意了，惊讶于自己声线的震动。夏洛克注意到了，并担心地看着她。

她应该为他高兴，她知道。他已经达成了他几乎不可能达成的目标。他终于要回到自己希望所在的地方。他本会拥有生命中他所喜爱的一切……唯独没有她。

在仔细地看着她之后，夏洛克给了她一个痛苦却充满善解人意的眼神，再一次短暂地吻了吻她。他甚至能够理解别人有细微差别的情感回应令人惊讶。但这甚至能调动他的怜悯更是独一无二。

她现在只能想象他在生命中几个不同的节点中必然期望与别人拥有这样的联系。现在，他在自己最需要理解的时刻无私付出。

她感觉到一阵陌生的忧愁向她袭来，于是艾琳转身，朝向桌子。她抓起一支笔在一个便签上草草写下一些数字。然后她回身把纸条递给他。

“拿上。”她坚持说。

夏洛克接过纸条并看了它一会儿。他重新看着她，评论道：“一个电话号码。”

“我的号码，”她说，“我的新号。这样一来你可以联系我。”

“我不再有一部手机了。”他指出。

“但假如说你会有一部的话。”她回答说，沮丧掺透在语气里。她最不需要的就是让他根深蒂固的不为人喜爱阻止她。

“我想让你和我发短信。我的意思是，不管你什么时候准备好了就发。我不会知道你的号码所以我甚至不能烦扰你。”她深呼吸一下、

“这样一来，假如你永不会准备好的话，你就不用用到它。但我希望你会。而且我希望你会在将来某一天再次见到我。什么时候都行。”

她等待着，并意识到自己事实上非常紧张地想要听到他的回答。就像是她是什么傻傻的女学生想要自己的相好什么时候打电话邀请她吃晚餐一样。

艾琳试图抑制自己感觉到的莫名其妙，并不去在意光明正大地说出自己的渴望是多么的脆弱。

夏洛克缓缓地，更是故意地将重新将纸条放在桌子上，而艾琳的心沉了下去。她咬住嘴唇内侧，抵挡着几乎要开始刺痛她喉咙的眼泪。

然后夏洛克凝视着她，小声地说：“我不需要一个小纸片。我会记得的。”

而她也知道，在他们萌生出的这昙花一现的交流方式之中，他的所指远远多过她的电话号码。

然后，夏洛克终于使自己足够坚定，转过身来从桌上拿起旅行袋，走向房门。在他踏进门廊时，他短暂地停下脚步越过肩头回头望了望。

艾琳将这个景象印在自己的记忆中。

他走出门的那一刻，他同时是两个人。那个聪明自信的伦敦的夏洛克福尔摩斯，和特拉维夫里她所慢慢熟知的脆弱且充满关怀的男人。

两者便是她所爱的一切。


	7. 尾声

她早就知道这是她再次见到他时的情形：在一个新闻视频中，他冲过一群拥挤的记者，眉头紧皱。毕竟，在他假装自杀时他就已经在媒体和大众中留下了深刻的印象。他回到活生生的世界也自然会引起一阵轰动。当然，他不可能安静地就这样踱着步回去。

不，艾琳充满喜爱地想到，他当然要造成相当大的波澜，马上进入到一个案件中，并以在泰晤士河上追捕到一位逃犯作为终结。夏洛克福尔摩斯花费了一年半完全保持低调，全然不被除了她以外的任何人发现或注意。他当然会用一种极其炫目且戏剧化的方式回到舞台中央。

但她没有料到新闻播报员说的话，随着屏幕上夏洛克和华生从医院向外挤，冲进一辆等候着的黑色轿车。波音说：“……在经历了一次由于过度使用可卡因而造成的近乎致死的心搏停止后出院……”

这些话让艾琳僵住了。她脸上和四肢的所有温暖血液都仿佛被抽走了，她感觉就像是一切血色都涌到了胃里，因为她马上就感受到腹内翻江倒海。

她肯定是听错了。

艾琳暂停了BBC网上视频，把进度条往回拉了10秒钟。这回，在播音员说话的同时，艾琳注意到夏洛克面色苍白，他带着深色的眼袋，表情紧绷痛苦。而且她意识到她甚至不用听到别人说都能看出来那是真的。

她比自己所想要的更多次见到他在这个状态里。艾琳知道夏洛克在由于可卡因造成的低潮中看起来是什么样子。

在她自己认识到之前，她将手提电脑猛地关上，使它进入睡眠状态，她的卧室也重归静默。艾琳的双腿似乎是自觉地盘到了她的躺椅上，紧紧靠着自己的身体。她紧抿着唇，双眼出于自己的意志而闭上。

就在它们这样做的时候，艾琳记起了一段心爱的回忆，那是一幅她永远都不能从脑海中抹去的图像。它闪现在她脑海中，充斥了她的感官，身临其境：几乎一年前，她就这样坐在椅子里，而夏洛克则平躺在她的床上。

回忆就像飞驰而过的快车一般向她冲来，使世界颤抖并搅动着周围的空气：

以一下流畅的动作，夏洛克松开拳头，把手臂上的皮带松开，直接将针头陷入血管。艾琳感觉到自己呼吸停止，一边看着他把活塞向前推了一点，然后抽出一点血。

接着他缓缓将活塞下压，如此之慢，使得艾琳以为时间都静止了。当他将针头抽出时，他有片刻的清醒将针帽重新盖上，随手让它滚到床边。然后他突然颤抖着深吸一口气，躺回到枕头上。

他身上的所有肌肉都似乎紧绷起来，汗滴在他额头上冒出来，而他的呼吸急速且不平稳。在慌张的那一刻，艾琳想知道他是不是僵住了。

然后他的肌肉放松了，同时他凸出一句长长的、带着喘息的：“噢，该死。”

艾琳强迫自己睁开眼睛，试图将那段记忆推向虚无。她的努力失败了。那张床就在她面前，她经历的视像、声音和情感仍旧深深地印在她脑海里。

当时，她非常想看见他的崩溃。现在，这段记忆让她恶心。

她现在最能清晰地分离出的思绪便是：你是一场艳遇。他回到了初恋情人的怀抱中。

艾琳的双手是那么用力地抓着她手提电脑的金属边缘以至于她知道手掌上一定会留下印记。可这时没有其他东西用来抓住。

她早就知道这是有可能的。甚至是很可能的。再度染毒非常常见，过去一年中她和夏洛克的整个相遇都证明了这一点。她也这样告诉他了。她已经表达过自己对他独自戒毒接着回到华生身边工作的担忧。

告诉过他，她可以与他同行。

但他坚持独自承受。显然他也成功回到了伦敦，回到约翰身边，甚至回到了工作中。

那么是为什么呢？艾琳颤抖着呼出一口气，意识到自己的脉搏和突突的头痛一同敲击着她。但她不能明白其中的缘由。

假如夏洛克拥有了自己所想的所有东西，所有他失去的碎片驱动着他在躲藏期间使他回到可卡因身边，那么为什么现在他会重新开始使用呢？什么样阴暗的吸引力会将他重新拉入炼狱呢？

她身体内每一分毫都想要自己面对夏洛克。去质问他，是的。或者也许是仅仅抱抱他——她惊讶地发现自己想这样做。

不，他永远都不会同意这个。他更可能尴尬地推开她。毕竟，在他离开时她已经讲清楚了——如果他想要和她通话，那么主动权在他的手中。

虽然艾琳现在绝望地想要打电话给他，她却不能。

他还没有电话号码，但其中的缘由却不止这些。她那时就已经知道，现在更是明白，假如夏洛克希望她留存在他的生活中，他就要自己主动联系。她已经对他的头脑和身体造成了足够多伤害了。

他独自离开了特拉维夫的酒店并回到伦敦面对现实，艾琳不知道在那之后的清醒时刻他是如何看待他们之间的关系的。

独自面对自己的困难。他曾是这么肯定他可以做到。肯定自己钢铁般的意志可以让他度过对清醒和自制力那孤独的追寻之旅——包含着一年半的炼狱，路途中夹杂着危机四伏的追查和紧紧扼住灵魂的孤独。

夏洛克曾经以为自己可以做到。他是那么的确定。

“由于过度使用可卡因而造成的近乎致死的心搏停止。”这些话语在艾琳的脑中回荡，令人痛苦地扼住她的咽喉。

但他错了。

夏洛克需要帮助。这点非常明确。而她提醒着自己，在离开医院时约翰是在他身边的。也许，这至少意味着夏洛克在接受别人的帮助。这是好事，不是吗？华生会尽自己所能来帮助自己的朋友。

最终，夏洛克很有可能根本不需要她的帮助。

而假如他想要的话，他会打电话的。或者发短信。毕竟，她叫他仅在做好准备的时候联系她。

如果他将有一天能准备好的话。

* * *

在那糟糕的知晓后十天半，艾琳就躺在自己强有力且可怕的回忆里那一张床上，她的眼皮渐渐下沉，呼吸变缓，睡眠蔓延到她身上。这时振动的声音微微将她拉回清醒中。

艾琳深吸一口气，但没有睁开眼睛。不管是什么消息，都会停止骚扰的。

振动又来了一次。

艾琳困倦地翻了下身，发出一小声叹息。睡眠几乎就要来了。这是累人的一天，有三个不同的客户。一般情况下她不会在一天内预定这么多工作，但最近她在尽自己所能地保持繁忙。

于是便有了她现在在午夜的完全累垮。她将被子拉到自己下巴下。

Buzzzzzzz.

仅仅是半醒并发出一声恼怒的叹息过后，艾琳睁开眼睛翻身向着噪音来源处，也就是她的床头柜，她坚决地想要找到症结并消灭它。

她的手盲目地伸着搜寻那讨人厌的声源，最后摸到了……

她的手机。

这是自然。她总是为了保险把它调到振动，但有这个号码的只有她在以色列的几个相识和客户。客户们不会在工作日的午夜打电话来。没有人会在工作日的午夜打电话。谁会这么做呢？

双眼朦胧，艾琳看着手机屏幕寻找答案。

她眨了几次眼，期望清楚地看见她的联系人的名字。相反，却只有一个陌生的号码。一个以+44国家代码开头的号码。大英帝国。

她又眨了眨眼，这回是无意识地检验着自己所看到的。在她睡眼忪惺的状态下，她也许仅仅是在做梦。英国她每一个认识的人都以为她死了，更没有可能有她的号码。每个人，除了一个。

在她急切地想要坐起来并打开床头灯时，艾琳差点将灯碰到地上。这时她的手机已经响了四次了，她快速用手指扫过接答按钮。她停顿了一下，手机仍在怀里，想象着这一刻所有蕴藏在这通电话中可能出现的对话和事情发展结果。

然后她把电话举到耳边。

一开始，她仅仅是听。另一边微微的呼吸声告诉她打电话者也在这样做。他是和她一样找不到话语了吗？他才是打电话来的那个。

又过了几秒钟，很明显艾琳事实上是先发话的那一个。

“夏洛克。”她说，完全自信地知道她在和谁说话。令她惊讶的是她舌尖上他的名字却带着如此喜爱且向往。同时存在的还有如释重负。

这肯定也令他感到惊讶，因为停顿之后，夏洛克回答说：“你知道我实际上并没有死。”

但你本有可能会的。

这个想法马上进入她的脑海，虽然自从她看见了那个新闻报道后艾琳就努力阻止自己这样想。这不是什么女人对自己在执法部门或消防队工作且面对潜在危险的情人那过于敏感的悲叹。

夏洛克每天都要面对危险的情况，而艾琳从未仔细想过他事实上有可能被一位嫌疑人杀死。她甚至没在他摧毁莫里亚蒂的网络时真的相信那会发生。他最接近死亡的可能是和莫兰斗的时候，那时心理层面上的伤害较身体上的更加深重。

不，虽然有那么多真实的危险，她的一部分总是感觉到，真正能摧毁夏洛克福尔摩斯的只有他自己。而且他也几乎成功了。

用药过滥以至于心搏停止？艾琳的喉咙再次因为这个想法而收缩。他终于将自己推到了悬崖边缘。之前她就几乎完成了这个工作，干的该死的好。然后她至少也尽了自己的义务来将他往回拉。

现在，他又回到了不足六周前的状态……但这一回，她不能守在边上。不可以见他。他甚至会想见她吗？

直到夏洛克焦虑地清了清喉咙，艾琳才意识到自己没有回复他的话。不过他更可能在猜测她在想什么，因为他像陈述事实一样继续说：“我现在没事了。有些衰弱，但心脏病科医师说没有什么造成长久损伤的大碍。令人庆幸。”

“是的，确实。”艾琳同意说。

电话另一头又有一阵停顿。艾琳感觉自己几乎可以看到夏洛克如何挣扎着找话说。她知道他不喜欢打电话，更别提讲述私人事务，因此两者结合肯定非常可怕。

最终，他试探说：“你对我很失望。”

艾琳对此有些惊讶。他用了陈述语气，在他清醒时他总是这样讲话，但单单是一点点犹豫就使得他心中一定程度的焦虑和沉默寡言。

“这就是为什么你一再没打电话给我？因为你认为我会很失望？”她问道。

夏洛克再次停顿了，她可以想象到他坚忍地考虑着怎么样说出自己的回复。终于，他说：“我不确定约定俗成上应该如何处理像这样的情况。关于我们俩。”

“我高度怀疑你在这方面是一个人，夏洛克。我不认为曾有过一个像我们俩一样的情况。”艾琳讽刺地说，尽管她确实这样想。

她可以听到他微微叹息。“显然，”他继续说，“这是独一无二的。这让它更加复杂了。”

艾琳必须吞回自己的一个叹息。她明白私人层面的谈话对夏洛克来说很艰难。但这就像拔牙一样。她在尽自己所能保持耐心，但试着催促他一点。

“你知道，如果你现在就把想说的事情统统讲出来，情况就会变得很简单。也许，更加尴尬，但现在你明显是在阻拦自己，这对我们俩都没有好处。我也许能知道一点你所思所想，所以如果你喜欢的话我可以开个头。”

她深呼吸一下让自己镇定下来，更平稳地说：“你打电话给我，这说明你知道当我看到有关你的新闻时我很担心。但你没有马上就打，因为你被击垮了，感觉不舒服，而且不希望在你情感上脆弱的时候和我谈这件事。对吧？”

“是的。”夏洛克紧绷着回答。当艾琳不再讲话时，他似乎是不情愿地意识到这意味着轮到他了。所以他迟疑不决地说：

“我猜测你会想听到我没有大碍。但想到如何向你传达这个消息很困难，除非暗示我……把我们之间看待的比它的本质更加重要。或是期望你会有什么反应。我们之间发生的……”

他不符性格地吞吞吐吐，艾琳可以想象到他由于自己不能找到完全正确的词汇而沮丧的样子。

“对我来说这意义非常重大。而我知道对你来说也是这样，我不是想暗示它对你来说不是。”他飞快地补充说，预料到了她的反对声。他刚才在房间内来回踱步，现在她可以听到他脚步停下的声音。

终于，他颤抖地呼气，似乎最终放开了自己的有所保留并顺其自然。现在，他更加小声地说：

“当你给我这个号码时，你的这个动作中蕴含着对我重新安顿在伦敦后我们能继续保持联系的希望。希望着我们能再次在什么地方相会，也许共度一个周末。你当然没有同意当我的护士或是我的医师。仅仅因为我们睡过一次……”

“两次。”艾琳情不自禁地更正到。她在努力保持安静，让他继续讲。

“仅仅因为我们共度了一个夜晚，”夏洛克更正说，“并讨论了更多的可能性，就不是说你现在任何程度上的从属于我。你没有仅是因为刚好最近和我睡了就和这些硬性相关了。当我离开你时，我没有想到要在这里呆上至少90天才能戒毒。但是我想这一回我真的需要这么久。”

不管艾琳刚才对夏洛克的犹疑和困惑有什么不满意，现在都已经消失不见了。很显然这些对他来说都非常难说出口。特别看到他不知道他们的关系到了什么地步以及它是否会让她对这些负责。

“我欣赏你的细心，”她说，更加坚定地继续说：

“但就算我们相会的时间线变化了，我们间关系的本质是不会有变化的。我们间发生的所有事情，我们所说的和所做的一切……我想很明显我们互相间有感情。而且我希望你现在能明白，你不会吓到我或让我失望。我们也许只共卧了两次，夏洛克，但我们经常非常亲密，这已经持续了很久了。”

他那头的电话上是静默，但这一回似乎更加令人舒服了。她所听到的他的呼吸非常平静，节奏几乎可以被称作沉思。

当他开口时，他似乎没有那么烦恼了：“所以你不反对保持联系。”他小心翼翼地试探说。

“我坚持要保持联系。我想知道你怎么样了：你的戒毒师多么讨厌、你在案件上有怎么样绝妙的推断、约翰干了什么惹你烦的事、你的内衣是什么种类的。”她说，声音中带着婉转的戏弄语调。

让她倍感欣慰的是，夏洛克对此表示嘲笑。他没有笑出声来，但他潜在的反对更加有价值，因为那比接受她的调情更像他自己。

“一切都非得绕回到性上吗？”

“噢，我非常希望会是这样。”艾琳承认说。然后，她更加清醒地继续说：“不过我知道你得集中注意力戒毒。我不想真的分散你的注意力。”

“不，没事。”夏洛克深思着说道，“事实上，那也许能在提供附加的动力上有所帮助。清醒本身就是一个目标。但是没有理由说不能有……其他的刺激。”

她可以听出他的声音有些干燥，听见他不自觉地咳嗽一声，她的脸上浮现出一个微笑。艾琳可以想象出那漂亮的颧骨上一抹淡淡的红晕。更可以回想起他胸膛里心脏跳动的节奏，就像是现在就在她面前，让她轻靠在上面一样。

如果她可以将脸悬在他的面前，她就可以看到他眼中含有的纯粹的宠爱。那样她就可以将十指穿梭在他浓密的发卷中，紧紧抓住。确切的说这是一种享受。但却有着更深层的含义。

那是一种说不清道不明的一种联系。一种二人在多年后追寻无果的全然宁静。但这种宁静可以属于他们。他们两个人。这仍然是可能的。

艾琳愉快地长长吸了一口气。是的，这是值得等待的结局。“你不用告诉我任何你没准备好说的话。”她小声说，“但你还是可以告诉我任何你想说的。不管什么时候。”

夏洛克颤抖着呼出一口气。艾琳觉得自己可以听到他的如释重负，他说：“谢谢。”就像是意识到了什么一样，他又加了一句：

“你也一样。这样才公平。我不能保证我能提供最为有帮助的回答或支持。但你同样拥有联系我的方式才公平。虽然我这回把短信提示音调成了静音。”

艾琳笑了。总体上来说她知道现在他似乎更加自在了，自己感觉也好一点。

他继续说道：“事实上，我觉得我们如果忍得住可能最好不要经常通话。发短信更好。短信可以被删除，假如Mycroft或任何人在监视我的话，他们不能听到我这头的谈话，也不可能弄明白我在和谁通话了。”

他停顿了一下，然后严肃地说：“你确实知道你这样联系我仍然冒着很大风险吧。你确定这值得？”

“是的。”艾琳毫不犹豫地回答说。她对此没有疑惑。当她看到他在新闻上，看到他重新染毒并差点死去时，她最不希望做的就是往反方向跑。

但虽然她非常想知道是什么促使他重新使用，她不想强迫他讲。她希望他能什么时候透露给她，但现在，单单是能再一次和他联系上就让她很高兴了。

艾琳在床上变换到一个更舒服的姿势。她的语调也随着姿势的变化而改变了，明显地欢快了许多。

“现在我们解决了那个问题，你也吵醒了我使得我至少一小时内睡不着，又考虑到我们可能不会有许多能让我听到你那悦耳的声音的通话……”

“所以？”他问道，她发现自己可以听出他故意把声音变成了低沉振动的男中音，而且他肯定至少在潜意识里明白那是极其性感的。

她感受了一下他的声线在自己体内激起的兴奋，然后才说：

“告诉我你刚刚破的案子。那个以你在十一月份还在泰晤士河里游泳作为终结的案子。不过……”她说，在他能说任何话前打住话头：“你必须给我破案过程中你发现的线索。不单单是答案。”

“我猜，你是想要有个机会来破案？”夏洛克问道，她可以听到一阵摩擦和嘎吱的声音，听起来像是他爬到了床上。他的语调，可以说是，无限程度地放松了下来的。

“当然。”她说，无法阻止笑容浮现在她脸上。一种奇怪的快乐充斥了她，似乎完全无视了他们面对的残酷现实和她是一个极其现实的女实用主义者。

仅仅是这一刻，她可以容许自己做一个乐观者。仅仅是为了他们。

“这是个挺复杂的案子。”夏洛克说，“也许要花一阵子才能讲清细节。”

艾琳舒服地侧身躺着，打开了手机的扬声器，并将它放到床上自己身边。

“噢，别道歉，夏洛克。”她说。假如这是他们现在要一起度过时间的方式，那么她毫不犹豫地接受。

这不是说她不想在他能离开英国偷偷来见她的那一秒就疯狂地和他来一场。但现在，他还活着。她也活着。这就足以续写佳话了。

艾琳露出一个狡猾且带着喜爱的微笑，边说道：“距我上一次听到一个极好的侦探故事已经很久了。”


End file.
